Fight for Your Sanity (Slowly Updating)
by TrixieK1031
Summary: Part 4 in the series. After everything they have been through the group would really benefit in having a peaceful life right? Well, yeah. But someone comes back around that separates the group for the longest time they have ever been separated. Who will survive till the end? Who will go insane and crack under the pressure? Who will make it home? Find out in Fight for Your Sanity!
1. Chapter 1

The woods were deserted, the birds silent once again during the day as a hunter tracked its prey. Eyes scanned over the deer, a young buck by the looks of it, and as it made its fatal mistake of pausing an arrow, or bolt, soared through the air to lodge itself right into the deer's side, piercing its heart.

"Yes. Down." Nodding their head the hunter put the weapon they used across their back and walked over to their kill.

"I'll take it." They glanced behind them, seeing their partner in this hunt walking up to them. Nodding they turned and tugged the bolt that was stuck in the deer's side.

"Damn it, stuck. Fuck!" Tugging again they made their partner laugh before they turned to them and snarled. "Well get over here Merle and fucking get it out!"

"Watch it Trix! You might be my sis but you don't get to boss me around!" Merle glared to Trixie now, her longer hair flowing behind her as the wind picked up. She sighed, shaking her head before wiping some sweat off of her forehead and frowning.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…..damn it I don't feel good." Merle frowned, glancing over the girl, the hunter he had come to think of as a sister and shook his head, wrapping his three good fingers around the bolt in the deer and pulling it out for her.

"You ain't knocked up again are ya?" Trixie chuckled, shaking her head, taking the bolt and wiping the blood off on her jeans.

"Cant be. Doc says that baby maker isn't responding to the tests." Merle nodded, he didn't understand what the hell she was talking about but Dr. S. from Woodbury knew what she was talking about so he trusted her.

"No more nephews or nieces huh?" Trixie chuckled, shaking her head as she put the bolt back in its place, turning to scan for walkers while Merle hauled the deer onto his shoulders.

"Nope. Doc says if my walls wont take for my time they wont take for a baby." Merle chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced to the little girl.

"Ya know I don't know a damn thing you saying right?" Trixie sighed, rolling her eyes as she repeated what she had to tell her boyfriend three months ago.

"It means somethings wrong with my pussy. No blood, no baby." Merle nodded then, blushing a bit, before nodding to her stomach and grumbling.

"Ya ain't in that meno-shit thing are ya?" Trixie laughed now, shaking her head as she followed Merles steps, heading back towards the prison.

"No, Doc says I ain't lost my hormones yet. Just something my body is doing I guess due to the fucked up surgery long ago. She says Hunter isn't even supposed to be here. I don't know, maybe he is my miracle baby. But right now, no blood, no baby and I'm fine with that. I hated being put down for so long." Merle laughed now, nudging her in the shoulder as he made it back to the truck they had along the road.

"I hear ya, you were starting to become a softy like the others." Trixie sighed, glaring to Merle before she hip bumped him and laughed as he tired to use his left arm to grip the truck, out of instinct, and grunted when he fell to his ass.

"Yeah, says the gimp!"

"Hey fuck you! I can still out fight any of those wimps in the prison even with half a good hand!" Trixie smiled, nodding as Merle pulled himself up off the ground, grunting again as he finished pushing the deer into the back of the truck bed.

"I know, I was picking Merle dang! Grumpy! You need to get laid!'

"I'm trying, cant win for loosing."

"You ain't trying hard enough." Merle sighed, giving Trixie a side ways glance. He knew what she was talking about, the whole group had started to see what was going on with him and Carol. He liked her, couldn't deny it, and as she started to grow closer to him the others were trying their best not to let either of them know they knew.

"No privacy. Cant escape to the woods like you and little brother now can we?" Trixie laughed, shaking her head before she leaned up against the truck.

"Well, try the showers. Late at night. Just let him know before you do because that's where we go sometimes." Merles eyebrows shot up, he started laughing then, shaking his head. He had been wondering where they were running off to in the middle of the night. Ever since Rick and them had fixed up the rest of the cell block the couple had decided to take over one of the inside guard towers. It was twice the size of the regular cell blocks and it had a door that had a window on it. They even moved Hunter in there with them but the baby had begun sleeping through the night now so when they snuck off it was no problem.

"You two are gonna get caught ya know?"

"Not yet we ain't. Besides, Rick knows. That's why he listens out for Hunter along with Judith." Merle nodded, he had noticed that Rick had taken the other guard tower that was in the common area they had. Carl chose his own room but Judith was moved into the tower with Rick. He had said it ws so both him and Daryl would see if anything happened first but Merle knew it was because of how everyone was looking at them. Most of the people from Woodbury still seen Rick as a threat, the way he had broken down the first few days after the attack from the Governor, but they also seen Daryl as a guard dog of sorts. They respected both men, but were afraid of them, and with them being in the towers it let them sleep in the holding cells more comfortably.

"Either way, ya gonna have someone else catch ya if ya ain't careful little sis. But thanks…." Merle smirked, going to jump into the drivers seat of the truck before glancing to her over his shoulder. "I'll let that bit of information slip to her this afternoon."

"Just be sure if yall take it up, let us know. God I don't want to walk in and catch you!" Trixie shivered as if she was disgusted, making Merle laugh, before he nodded for her to get into the truck. "Naw, I'm gonna head back on foot. Michonne should be coming through soon and he's still out there. Want to scout while I go and maybe pick up some rabbit."

"Alright, ya got ya walkie?" Trixie nodded. One particular run Glenn and Maggie went on they found a few long distance walkies and brought them around, batteries included, and Rick told them to keep one on each of them as they went out. They barley turned them on unless something was happening and until they could figure out how to charge them with the solar panels they had the batteries were all they had to power them.

"I'll turn it on only if I need something."

"Good, don't go getting hurt." Trixie shook her head, smiling to Merle as he patted her arm and started the truck up. Leaning away from it she watched as he drove down the highway, heading back to their home, the prison, that they had been in for almost eight months now and smiled. The deer she had gotten would make a great meal for the whole group but she knew they would need more so as she turned to head back into the woods she listened out for any movement. Too bad she didn't hear the movement behind her of someone watching her and following as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

She was walking through the trees, almost a mile from the prison walls, and searching for that darned doe that had scurried across her path about an hour earlier. She had already radioed Merle and Rick, letting them know shed be a bit later, and Merle told her to just be back by dark so she was on the hunt. Being a determined hunter was something the boys liked about her and something the women tried to learn from her but at the moment she was feeling more like a failure. She was almost lost herself now, the tracks of the doe making her think it was drunk, before she came upon a bush and heard rustling from the other side of it. Slowing her pace she brought the crossbow she had, something Michonne found for her on a run one time, and peeked through the bush. Smiling she sighed softly, trying not to be loud, as she watched the doe that she had been hunting pacing back and forth. It looked like it was breathing hard, foam was coming from its mouth, and Trixie wondered if it was sick or just tired. As Trixie tried to take aim, going to shoot and question later, she felt rather than heard someone behind her but it was too late.

"Quite." One hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her, as another grabbed her crossbow and lowered it slowly. The person didn't let the crossbow go, not dropping it until she released her grip on it, but as they put it down beside her and the bush she felt them suddenly pushing her towards a tree nearby and she gasped. Putting her hands against the tree to brace her fall she froze as the body behind her pressed up against her. "Ya know, watching you hunt, it's a turn on."

"Why didn't you wait until I had my kill, would have been better." Trixie chuckled now, feeling the hand that was around her mouth moving down to her throat to pull her back into the persons grip. Hearing them laugh, lowly, though made her stomach clench.

"Didn't want to deal with the blood, not now." Running their nose along the side of her neck she shivered as their free hand rested on her hip, pushing themselves against her harder. When her chest met the tree she whimpered and turned her head sideways to prevent the bark from scratching her up.

"If ya gonna do this here Daryl at least let me turn around…..please?" She whimpered again, begging him now to let her turn, and when he chuckled she felt him losing up for her. As soon as she had put her back to the tree and looked up to him she felt him crashing against her. His lips were fevered, rushing the whole thing to be honest, as his hand gripped her thigh and hiked it up over his.

"Ain't got long, darks coming soon." He was already panting as she nodded, running her hands through his hair and tugging his lips back to hers.

"You better be coming soon. Pants…now." Daryl nodded, running his hand down from her neck to waist band on her jeans and flicking the button open. As he tugged her zipper down her hands fiddled with his jeans and she smirked, biting her bottom lip as she heard his belt finally opening.

"You need to keep ya belt on too Trix, need ya knife." Daryl was trying to teach her recently that having a knife on her side was just as important as the machete she kept in her boot but she hated the tight feeling of the belts and always fought with him on it.

"You got one, you're always around me, why do I need one?" She glanced up to him, seeing that he was watching his hands as he tugged her jeans down. He smirked as he noticed she had gone commando for the day and when she tugged his jeans and boxers down she leaned up to kiss him. His hand gripped her ass, tugging on her and giving her the signal to jump. As she wrapped her legs around him she felt his hands grip her tighter, holding her steady as her back pressed into the tree. Running her hands around his neck she dug her right hand into his shoulder as her left gripped into his hair. Leaning her head back the moment he thrusted up into her she heard a whimpering moan slip from her lips. It hadn't been a long time since they were together last, but it hadn't been within the past few days.

"Fucking tight….damn." Daryl grunted, moving closer to her and pressing her further into the tree, feeling her chest move with every breath as he thrusted into her at a fast pace. When she rolled her head to the side, her nails digging into his skin, he dipped his head and bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, right over her collar bone. She gripped him tighter then, nails and inside walls, while he growled against her skin. It was salty with her sweat from tracking all day and the added 'exercise' they were doing now helped to heighten her natural scent that drove him wild. He could find her from miles away just by her scent and she knew it, that's why when she was hunting or working he loved watching her. He was just like a dominate animal and that drove her crazy.

"Daryl….oh god Daryl…..fuck….." Her legs tightened around him, squeezing him to her as his fingers dug into her ass, moving her perfectly against him that she was about to break.

"I hear ya, I got ya…..cum for me." He nipped at her neck, her jawline and her chin as her breath grew ragged. She whimpered before turning her head to capture his lips with hers, immediately twisting her tongue with his and crying out against him as she broke around him. Her inside walls clamped around him, squeezing him tightly as he continued thrusting past them, determined to see her out to the end. When she broke away for breath she caught his grin, that shit eating grin she loved, and she smiled herself as she dug her nails deeper into his skin.

"Fuck Daryl….please….." His eyes snapped to hers, meeting her gaze as she bit her lip, begging now. His one weakness from her.

"What? Please what?" He was almost there, close to his breaking point as well, and he knew she was about to break him as she trailed her nails through his hair, over his scalp.

"Please….oh god cum in me Daryl…I need to feel you cum!" He grunted, knowing she was going to do that but loving every second of it as he broke and shot a load of hot cum into her, making her shiver and clench him again. "Fuck yeah…..god I fucking love you Daryl!"

"Love ya too girl…damn." His breathing was now catching him, making him lean his head against her forehead as he slowly came down from his high. She was still catching her breath as well when she felt his hand tapping her ass and she untangled her legs from around him. Once she was on her own feet she leaned fully against the tree, feeling him leaning forward a bit as well before he smiled to her.

"You are bad for me ya know that right?" Daryl shrugged, leaning in to lightly kiss her once.

"Ya love it."

"I do."

'I knew it." Trixie smirked, laughing softly as she gripped at his vest that was covering a no sleeve shirt under it.

"You followed me just for this?" Daryl shook his head, nodding to the side where Trixie had been scouting the doe.

"Found her about half an hour back. Finding you tracking her was better though." Trixie smirked, shaking her head as she kissed his cheek, then his neck, then his shoulder as she hugged him. After they both caught a bit more of their breaths they finally stood, fixing their jeans, before turning to glance around them just in case. They always made sure that after a run with each other there were no walkers around to ruin a good thing.

"So, think we can still find her or think she left thanks to that noise?" Daryl grunted, shrugging his shoulders before handing her the crossbow back.

"Probably wouldn't be too far, she was tired. See her foaming?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't really thinking much about that when my boyfriend grabbed me from behind for a bit of mid- day fun." Daryl smirked, throwing an arm around her shoulders before steering her through the bush where the doe had just been.

"Ya weren't complaining." Trixie laughed then, nudging him a bit before wrapping her arm around his waist and scanning for tracks with him.

"Nope, never do. Now lets find her and get home to eat." Daryl nodded, searching the tracks as well before pointing out where the doe had traveled after he had grabbed her. Trixie nodded too, following along with his steps as they went to see how far the doe might have gotten. Neither one of them heard the person leaving from behind them, turning in the opposite direction and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun was high, shining through the windows of the prison and landing right on Trixie's face as she tried to curl herself into Daryl's arms more to block it out. He grunted though, turning over onto his side which made her fall flat onto the mattress they had. Groaning now she sat up in their bed, glancing over to the playpen that Hunter was asleep in and sighed.

"Daryl…..Daryl wake up. Its morning." Daryl yawned, turning back onto his back and making her roll her eyes. "Yeah now you roll back over. Come on ya lug get up!"

"Leave me alone woman!" Daryl turned quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her back down on the bed with him. As he snuggled into her shoulder she laughed, smacking him on his arm and trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Daryl! Ricks going to be looking for us to leave soon. Come on. We got to get ready or we will miss breakfast." Daryl groaned, into her shoulder now, making her sigh before they both froze at the sound of babbling. Daryl turned now, glancing over his shoulder as Hunter tried to pull himself up on the play pen again. Judith had already begun to tug herself up at least, Hunter trying after her, but both babies were able to turn over and crawl away if you didn't watch them.

"Hey, look who's up!" Daryl turned then, sitting up on the side of the bed and glancing across the almost fifteen foot wide room to Hunter and smiling. Hunter started patting his hand against the side of the mesh of the play pen, his signal that he wanted out, and when Daryl stood he rolled onto his back and looked up to his daddy while he leaned over the play pen to grab him.

"Such a daddies boy." Daryl grinned, holding Hunter on his hip as he nodded to Trixie.

"Why wouldn't he be? Best damn daddy to have ain't that right Hunter?" Hunter babbled, a few spit bubbles running over his lips before Daryl snagged up an old wife beater he had and wiped him clean.

"We need to get ready, and I'm sure chunky there's hungry." Daryl nodded, glancing to the table that they had in the room, something permanent that the guards of the prison once used. It now held their weapons and Hunters baby items he needed along with a few of their clothes. Sitting Hunter down on the floor, making sure Trixie kept her eye on the fast little thing, Daryl grabbed a shirt that he had already tore the sleeves off of before and threw it on. It was a black button up shirt and with his dark jeans he had on Trixie knew he would be gathering a few looks that day. Tucking his handy red rag into his right back pocket he turned and went to grab Hunter before he notice he was gone.

"Aww hell, where'd he go now?" Trixie chuckled, rolling over in the bed to sit up on the edge and flung her hair over her head as she glanced under it. Hunter was laying on the ground, near the back of the bed against the wall, and he was smiling at her as he reached for a set of keys.

"He found your keys. Told you ya couldn't hid them from him." Daryl chuckled, kneeling down to look under the bed and reaching for Hunter. Hunter squealed and started to crawl away from his daddy, playing the catch me if you can game, but the keys in his hand made it harder for him to crawl right. Once his little head poked out from under the bed Trixie gripped him under his arms and swung him up into the air, laughing with him as she settled him on her hip. "Gotcha little man!"

"He's quick, got to give him that." Trixie nodded as Daryl took the keys from Hunter, replacing them with his plastic set of keys he had found on one trip a while back. Hunter shook those keys loudly as Daryl took him from Trixie and she grabbed a red striped tank top to throw on. Turning to them both after putting her hair up into a pony tail she smiled.

"Lets go. I hope Carol saved us some food." Daryl nodded, he knew the woman would, and as he opened the door to their room they heard a few people from down in the common area chatting away. Trixie was walking down the stairs with Daryl when Carl and Beth came from around the other side.

"Hey Daryl! Hey Trixie! Hey there Hunter." Carl ran a hand over Hunters head, lovingly, before rushing outside to find his father. Beth chuckled as she heard Judith screaming from the back of the room.

"Shes been up for about thirty minutes. She was waiting on him before she ate." Daryl nodded, handing Hunter off to Beth as Trixie kissed his cheek.

"Eat for Miss Beth you hear me boy?'

"What's he in the mood for today?" Daryl chuckled, running a finger under his lip.

"Probably whatever Judith is having. He would copy her in everything if he could."

"Boys got great taste. He loves the girl and her style."

"Its gonna get him into trouble one day." Trixie and Beth laughed, giving Daryl a look that told him he was one to talk before he shrugged and started to walk off, grunting.

"He'll be fine. I'm going to feed Judith some applesauce so maybe he'll take it too." Trixie nodded, following behind Daryl quickly as Beth took Hunter over to where his playmate was waiting. Once they reached outside Trixie gripped Daryl's pants by the back and drug him back to her, wrapping her arms round his waist and laughing at his annoyed look.

"What is it my big man?"

"Don't make fun of me woman." Trixie laughed, putting her hand in his as they walked and glancing around them. A few people were out in the sun already, most were talking and some were eating up in their little kitchen area they had built outside. Trixie saw Carol there, cooking something up, while Patrick stood behind her and watched. As Daryl and her walked through the table area they heard a few people calling out to them.

"Hey Daryl! Morning Trixie!"

"Hi Daryl how you doing!"

"Morning you two!" Trixie smiled to everyone, nodding to them as they walked but Daryl as usual seemed overwhelmed as they made their way over to Carol. He only recognized Doctor S. in the crowd of people that had called out to him so as he waved back to her Trixie and Carol shared a look.

"Hey Doctor S!" Daryl sighed, turning to Carol now as he put an arm around Trixie's shoulder. "Mhmmmm, smells good."

"Just so you know, I liked you before them." Trixie laughed with Carol as Daryl blushed slightly, shaking his head as he looked over the food Carol was making.

"Stop." Trixie grinned, picking up a piece of meat and handing it to Daryl, glancing over his shoulder as he took it and popped it into his mouth. "Ya know, Rick brought in a lot of them too."

"Not recently." Carol smiled to Trixie as Daryl just shrugged, shaking his head a bit before Carol spoke.

"Give a stranger sanctuary, keeping them feed. You and Merle are going to have to learn to live with the love."

"Live with what now?" Trixie and Daryl glanced behind Carol as the man in question walked over to her, nodding to a few people who were calling out their hellos to him now as well.

"You and Daryl are going to have to learn to get used to this attention." Merle smirked to Trixie, nodding as he reached around Carol and grabbed himself something to eat.

"Oh darling I already am. Good to be big man on campus ya know?" Carol snorted, covering her mouth as she laughed at Merle but Daryl just shook his head.

"Naw." Trixie smiled, leaning up to softly kiss Daryl's cheek.

"Ya know were right." Merle chuckled then, grabbing a bowl of already made food as Daryl grabbed one for himself and shook his head. Trixie grabbed her own before Carol glanced to them and cleared her throat.

"I need ya'll to see something. Patrick, take over for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Carol nudged Merle back, exiting the small kitchen like area as Patrick went to move around it, smiling to the men as he got closer. "Uh Mr. Dixon? Mr. Dixon." Patrick glanced to both brothers as they paused and glanced back to him. "I just want to thank you both, for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sirs. And I'd be honored to shake yall's hand."

"Well alright." Merle of course put his half good hand out to shake Patrick's as Carol smiled with Trixie, watching both men. Daryl glanced between the girls and the young boy, wondering if this was a joke, before licking the fingers had he been using to eat with and slapping his hand into Patrick's. As he shook the boys hand Merle chuckled then let Carol lead them on while Patrick went into the kitchen area and took over the cooking for her.

"About today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run." Carol glanced back to the three as they stopped near the fence. Trixie glanced out to the dog run, the part of the fence that faced the outside world the most, and frowned when she saw how many walkers were standing there now.

"This place is good to go. We're gonna move on it." Daryl was watching too, shaking his head slightly as Carol crossed her arms and sighed.

"Yeah. The thing is we had a pretty big buildup overnight. Dozens more towards tower three. Its getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore." Merle ran a hand over his bottom lip, facing the chaos as Carol shivered. Daryl grunted as he glanced across the whole field. Trixie frowned herself when she noticed another pile up along the dog run just to the right of the first one that was being taken care of right then. Rick and Carl were walking back towards the prison and Trixie knew they would have to be moving son but Carol was right, they did need to take care of the pile ups fast.

"With more of us sitting here, we're drawing more of them out." Carol glanced to Trixie, nodding.

"You get enough of those damn fence clingers, they start to heard up." Merle nodded to his brother before pointing out the far right group.

"Pushing against the fences again." Carol now nodded to him, throwing a glance to each of them.

"It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it not for long." Carol watched as Daryl, Merle and Trixie glanced to each other, trying to think about what to do as Carol tuned to them. "Sorry Pookie."

"I can hang back. Help out, get them spread out a bit." Daryl nodded to Merle as Trixie bit into her fingernail. Carol sighed, smiling at the brother when they all heard someone calling for them back near the trucks.

"Guys! Hey come on!" Trixie glanced up there to see Glenn waving at them, waiting near the vehicles they were going to be taking, before they walked up towards him.

"We need to figure this out." Glenn nodded, glancing between Daryl and Merle as the girls paused right behind them.

"I'm gonna stay, help out around here. We need others to hang around as well."

"I can see if Tyreese will stay, we can also keep the coal crew from going."

"Then it will be just the seven of us." Trixie nodded, glancing from Glenn to Daryl.

"Lucky number seven."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been a while for this update (2-28-16 to 3-29-16) but I have been having a bad few days...well month...well a long long time. I have been submitting for acting jobs and of course getting past over *sighs* but to top it off I had another author pass over my book idea and then my family (grandfather) has been in and out of the ER due to his back/shoulder. So...yeah...but i am back and updating, I really need this to get my mind off of all the bad and hope for some good so here we go with Chapter 4! 5 and 6 to follow within a day or two! Oh and BTW, did you see TWD Sunday (3/27/16)! I swear if Daryl dies...yeah...by season 6 my story might go in a totally different direction! I will not let him die here! NEVER! *laughs** **maniacally* But seriously, heartbreaking episode, really jaw dropping and scary, crossing fingers for better season finally. But here's the chapter, have fun and talk to yall later!**

After Rick got finished talking with Glenn and the others he went back out to the field, planting and harvesting what he had while Hershel went to help. It was decided that the coal crew would stay, but Tyreese decided to go with them still. One of the Woodbury group's men decided to stay behind then, wanting to stick close to his two daughters anyways, so it still left the crew with seven people going including Zack who decided to take Carl's place. Carl was wanting to go but Rick asked for him to stick around and Trixie wound up asking if he would help Beth watch over the babies. Michonne had been scheduled to be back by sun high so they were gathering the rest of their stuff for the trip as they waited. Daryl was putting a few milk crates full of items for the trip in the back of the truck they would be taking while Sasha and Tyreese packed up the small four door SUV they were taking as well. Trixie was helping Daryl to put a few more things into the truck when Zack came around and smiled to them.

"Need any help?" Trixie glanced to Daryl, seeing him shrug and shook her head.

"Not here, might want to check with Tyreese and Sasha though. Or Glenn." Zack nodded, he was a young man but he was willing to help and that was what they needed now and days.

"Alright…oh Beth! Hey!" Trixie turned her head and smiled as Beth made her way over to them. Once she stopped in front of them she smiled to Zack but turned to Trixie.

"I was wondering if you minded if we put Hunter in the playpen with Judith tonight, it helps them to sleep better and Rick said it would be fine to have them both in his room." Trixie shrugged, nodding at the same time as she chuckled.

"That's fine, if we don't make it back by dark you can put him in there I don't mind." Beth nodded, giving Zack and Trixie a small smile now before she went to head off but Zack caught her arm and frowned.

"I'm going to go with them. Outside the wall ya know?" Beth smiled, nodding her head.

"I know."

"Aren't ya gonna say goodbye?" Beth chuckled then, shaking her head as she leaned in and kissed Zacks' cheek.

"No." Zack stood, a bit stunned, as Beth went to walk off before he called out to her.

"I might not make it back!" Beth paused, turning to give him another smile.

"I know." Beth continued now, smiling as Daryl passed by her and shook his head.

"Like a damn romance novel out here." Trixie sighed, giving Zack a pat on his back before walking over to Daryl at the back of the truck and wrapping her arms around his arm, tugging him to her.

"And you are the hot, sexy bad ass that all the girls fawn over babe." Daryl laughed, shaking his head before narrowing his eyes at her for a second then laughing again.

"You're crazy woman." Trixie nodded, kissing Daryl's cheek now as she moved to grab a few more things.

"Crazy about you redneck." Daryl smirked, glaring to Zack when he heard the boy laughing but once he saw the glare Daryl was giving him he shut up and went to help Glenn and Sasha pack up their car. Trixie smirked, shaking her head as she grabbed her backpack from the ground near the prison door, it had her a few things for the trip including a big list that Carol had given her, and when she picked it up she heard Glenn calling out to Rick that Michonne was coming back. Trixie glanced down the drive that they were using to get in and out of the prison and noticed Michonne riding up on the horse that they had. Turning back to the others she smiled as Tyreese, Bob and Sasha gathered into the SUV, Glenn and Zack got into the truck and Daryl brought his bike up beside her.

"Come on, wasting daylight." Trixie nodded, throwing her backpack into the SUV with Tyreese and nodding to him before jumping onto the bike with Daryl. He slid back a bit, letting her sit in front of him, before he turned and headed down to where Michonne and Rick were standing.

"Just a little while." Michonne smiled as Daryl pulled up beside her and Rick, Trixie giving them both a smile while she spread her hands out on the gas tank of the bike.

"Welcome back Michonne. Find anything?" Michonne sighed, shaking her head and frowning a bit as she glanced over the group.

"Not yet, but I will. Thinking of checking Macon out next."

"That's almost seventy miles away. You'd be facing way to many walkers Michonne."

'Not to mention a few unneighborly types." Trixie nodded in agreement with Daryl as Michonne sighed, she knew what the risks were.

"It's worth it." Daryl glanced up to her, narrowing his eyes as his bangs fell into his vison.

"Is it?" He eyed Michonne for a moment before turning to Rick and motioning to the bike and then the cars behind him. "Going to go to the big spot I was talking about. You still coming?"

"Yeah." Michonne nodded, going to jump into the truck with Glenn as Carl called out to her.

"You just got back!" Michonne smiled to the boy as she rounded the SUV's side.

"And I'll be back again." Carl frowned as Michonne got into the truck and Daryl nodded to the gate. Rick nodded back and went to open it, letting them pass as Carl waved bye. Trixie was chewing on her lip as she road with Daryl, going to the spot where they were hoping they would find a lot of things they needed. Her mind though was playing on the whole thing with Michonne. She knew she was out trying to find the Governor and Daniel, but Trixie didn't like her always being alone. But what could she do to convince her to stay otherwise? She just hoped she would always come back. Daryl slid a hand around Trixie's waist when he noticed she was quiet and not looking around like she usually was. When she jumped slightly he chuckled, leaning in to run his nose along her neck.

"You ok!" He shouted over the noise of the wind. Nodding Trixie tapped a finger to her head.

"Thinking." Daryl nodded, he knew she would tell him sooner or later. Concentrating on the way to his big spot now he soon felt her hand running over his arm that was around her and he smiled. The ride wasn't going to be as long as he thought.

They found the spot easily, Daryl remembering exactly where it was, and as they parked the bike Daryl helped Trixie off before turning to the fence with Bob. Glenn stopped the truck right in front of the gate while Tyreese pulled the SUV up beside that. Trixie glanced to the others as they got out of the vehicles while Bob scouted the cleared fence.

"So…..open." Trixie nodded to him, smiling as Daryl pointed to the fence and turned to Bob.

"Last week when we spotted this place there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link fence. Keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs."

"Why is this here?"

"Best we can think is the Army came in and put them up, as a safe place for people to go or whatever." Bob nodded to Trixie as she went to check the fence. Bob followed, the others standing behind her waiting as she went to the open part.

"So they just all left?" Trixie smirked, turning her head as she nodded to the fresh and dried blood on the fence edges.

"Give a listen." Sasha was proud now, she had apparently helped come up with the idea and as everyone was quite Michonne smiled.

'You drew them out."

"Put a boom box out there three days ago."

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn smiled now, making Trixie chuckle as she drug her machete out of her boot, holding it in front of her as she ducked between the two separate fences, walking inside the safe zone.

"Alright fall in. Make a sweep." Trixie nodded to Daryl, he had followed behind her then Bob and the others as she scanned the area while she walked.

"We can bring others back out here tomorrow if we have to Daryl."

"Yeah, just grab what you can. Don't take chances." Everyone nodded, scouting the area as they looked inside the tents and watched out for the walkers that were bound to be around. Michonne rounded one of the tents, checking the backside while Daryl and Bob went through the middle. Tyreese and Sasha followed by the front as Glenn and Zack made their way over to the front of the store that was in the safe zone. Trixie met Michonne by the back tents side and smiled to her, turning to head to the store when she heard someone banging their arm on it. As she got there with Michonne she noticed the others were trying to look in while Zack stood by the door with Daryl. He had been the one of course to hit the glass at the front of the store and nodded as he glanced back to them. "Just give it a second."

"Ok I think I got it." Trixie and Michonne glanced to Zack now, confused for a moment as Daryl just glanced back to the boy.

"Got what? What he's doing?" Zack shook his head, pointing to Daryl.

"No, I know what he's doing. I think I finally got what he was before all of this happened. I've been trying to guess what he done before the turn for a while."

"Yeah, been at it for six weeks now." Trixie chuckled with Michonne as Zack sat on the window ledge next to Daryl.

"I'm pacing myself. I've been doing one shot a day." Trixie chuckled again.

"Sounds like a very slow drinker. What ya thinking today?" Daryl grinned up to her as Zack smiled.

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of…surly."

"Understatement." Trixie and Michonne grinned to each other as Zack smiled to them and Daryl glared playfully to Trixie.

"Alright, big swing here. Homicide cop." Immediately Michonne and Trixie started laughing, making both guys glance up to them as Daryl grunted.

"What's so funny!"

"Nothing! Makes perfect sense." Daryl grinned to the girls, chuckling once as he glanced away for a moment.

"Actually the mans right. Undercover." Trixie now covered her mouth, trying not to laugh louder as Zack turned to look at Daryl.

"Wait, you mean really! I guessed it!" Trixie couldn't help it then, she busted out laughing while Michonne tried to stifle her giggles.

"I don't like to talk about it, cause it was a lot of heavy shit ya know?" Zack smiled, as if he had hit the jackpot until he glanced to Trixie and saw her shaking her head, dying in tears as Michonne just glanced off into the distance.

"Dude, no come on really? That true?" Trixie finally gave into it and patted Zack on his shoulder.

"No, you are way off." Zack glanced up to Trixie now and gaped at her, turning his gaze between her and Daryl as Daryl grinned.

"Wait! She knows! Aw no fair!"

"Hey, shes the man's girl, of course she's gonna know. Now are we gonna do this Detective or not?" Daryl grinned to Michonne, checking the glass behind him once more as Zack gripped Trixie's arm and looked up to her pleading like.

"Come on tell me."

'No way dude, I ain't spilling that to ya."

"Aww why not!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Zack sighed as a walker hit the glass behind them, making him jump a bit before he glanced back to Daryl who was getting ready to head inside.

"Guess I'll keep guessing than." Daryl glanced back to him, nodding before glancing to the girls.

"You keep doing that."

"Alright, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep." The girls nodded to Sasha as she walked up to them all, glancing back to see everyone else was already coming to gather around as Daryl opened the store doors and the scouting expedition begun.


	5. Chapter 5

"You all know what you're supposed to be looking for, any questions?" Everyone shook their heads, Sasha was standing near the door now as Tyreese drug the last walker body out of the front of the store. As Daryl attracted them to the front they took care of them so they didn't have any surprises in the store but it had taken a good bit of time. Now everyone was ready for this, hoping that there was some stuff worth the work inside and as Sasha glanced around to everyone they were practically bouncing on their toes.

"Grab and go, no standing around." Everyone nodded again as Michonne smiled to Trixie and she grinned over to her and then Daryl. When they were about to go inside Glenn sighed, motioning over to the side where a random and alone walker was stumbling.

"Looks like we attracted some out here now." Trixie turned and smiled, holding a hand out to them.

"I got him. Go on, I'll keep it clear out here."

"You sure?" Trixie nodded to Sasha and smiled as she nodded back and motioned for everyone else to head inside.

"Stay low, be careful." Trixie nodded to Daryl, sharing an intense look before he turned and headed into the store with the others. Trixie sighed, walking over to the random walker now and easily taking it down with her machete before scouting behind him, looking for any other walkers that had been drawn in by the banging on the glass. As she rounded the tents again she sighed and ran a hand over the back of her neck, the hot sun was making it harder and harder for her to work in without sweating every five seconds and she hated it to be honest. As she rounded the last tent, once again, she wondered if anyone else would be showing up since it had already been almost five minutes since the last walker so she decided to head into the store. As she got back to the entrance she almost tripped over something on the ground and stopped, glancing down to what looked like half of a body, legs, and frowned. She hadn't cut the walker in half, who did? Glancing around she didn't notice the top half and started to wonder if some other survivors were there as she backed up to see what she might find. Searching the ground she still didn't find the top half but after looking again she failed to notice the first time that the lower half of the body belonged to someone who was military, more specific, a pilot. She hadn't seen any kind of air craft though and as she tried to wonder where it would be a fearful thought hit her. Putting her machete back in her boot she threw the gun Daryl had insisted on her holding around her back and rushed to the side of the building. She knew there was a ladder to the roof around there, her and Michonne seen it while they were scouting, and when she found it she started to climb. It didn't take her long to get to the roof and when she looked over the side of it she had to cover her mouth. There, crashed on the roof, was a huge army helicopter and about two dozen walkers were walking around as if they had no clue they were stranded on the roof of a store. Fearful of what might happen if they heard the group Trixie quickly climbed down the ladder and rushed to the front of the store. Skidding in the fresh walker blood she hit her side as she slipped but scrambled up to rush inside.

"Only what we need. Nothing more." Trixie heard Zack and Sasha over on the side immediately. Rushing to find them Trixie almost ran into Bob right at the side of the store where the liquor and wine were as he rounded the corner. Stopping her Bob tried to help her settle down, a bottle of wine in his hands as she shook her head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Daryl! Michonne, where are they?"

"They were over near the clothes last I seen. What's going on?" Trixie tried to catch her breath, she feared being loud right then since she didn't know what the roof walkers would do so she tried to explain to Bob the urgency of the situation as fast as she could before she needed to rush off.

"Walkers. Everywhere, on the roof."

"Roof!" Bob seemed to understand the urgency now and as Trixie turned, nodding, she scanned over the top of the shelves for the others as Bob mumbled to himself and sat the win bottle back down on the shelf next to him.

"We need to find the others, we got to hurry, the roof, it might cave and…Bob?" Trixie turned, seeing Bob put the bottle down just in time to hear the shelf crash. Bob yelped, making Trixie jump as the whole shelve this time came crashing down on them both. Bob screamed now, covering his head with his arms as Trixie fell over backwards, tripping on some beer cases in the middle of the isle. When the silence finally hit she was breathing hard, Bob was nowhere to be seen, and the others were heading their way.

"Trixie!" Trixie sighed, rolling over onto her knees and scrambling over to the side. As she glanced under the shelf and saw Bob she shook her head.

"Nice keeping quite."

'Sorry."

'Can ya move?" Bob tried to move but shook his head.

'Naw, my foots caught." Trixie nodded, glancing up as Daryl skidded to a stop on the other side of the downed shelf.

"What happened?" Trixie glanced over to him, putting her hands on the shelf and frowning.

"Daryl, Bob's stuck, his foots caught, but we got to move. There are almost two dozen walkers on the roof. This had to of attracted them! We got to get him out." Daryl frowned but nodded, glancing to the side as he put his flashlight down and sighed.

"Alright, his legs caught and we got no time. Come on help me get him up." Trixie glanced up now, seeing Zack and Tyreese standing behind Daryl as they nodded and went to get the shelf off of Bob.

"Everson's alright, were over here in wine and beer!" Trixie hissed, waving her hands immediately and glaring to Zack.

"Shut up! Keep it down! Didn't you hear me! There are walkers on the roof dammit!" Zack palled then, stalling in his help with Daryl before Tyreese nudged him.

"Get the shelves, we got to go." Zack nodded, grunting with Daryl and Tyreese as Trixie scanned for Sasha or Glenn, Michonne even, as the boys worked.

"I was trying to move, but man this thing came down hard." Tyreese glanced under the single shelf now, nodding to Bob as Trixie ran a hand through her hair.

"You lucked out, if this thing had come down on you the wrong way. Or her." Tyreese glanced to Trixie but she was glancing to the ceiling as she froze. She heard it, before anyone else, and when the creaking got too loud she flinched as the roof caved in and a walker was suddenly hanging by his guts.

"Daryl! I told you! We got to move!" Glenn and the others were quickly coming around the corners now, glancing between the hanging walker, the downed shelf were Bob was, and Trixie as they seemed confused.

"What happened!"

"Walkers! On the roof! They're coming down!" Glenn frowned, throwing a look back to the others as another walker fell in through the hole and Michonne immediately put her katana in its head.

"Yeah, uh we should probably go now!"

"Bobs still stuck! Get him outta there!" Michonne nodded to Daryl as Glenn turned to talk to Sasha. Tyreese was trying to lift the shelf now while Trixie readied her gun she had on her back, just in case, while Daryl rushed to the other side of the shelf. When walkers started to fall through though all around them the group started to startle and jump, everyone glancing to the other for what to do.

"Shit, take them out, we got to get Bob!" Trixie then turned her gun on the closet one that had fallen next to the shelf and shot. Glenn shook his head, turning to get the ones behind him while Michonne turned to help Sasha. Zack had one chase him but Trixie couldn't help him right then as she turned and shot another that had tried to crawl up her leg. Hearing another shot she knew that someone else had taken care of some as another shot rang out and Glenn could be heard grunting. Fearing that her friend was in trouble she scanned to see where everyone was and whimpered when she noticed that there were now more holes in the roof from the falling walkers. She didn't think they would all fall in at once. Noticing Sasha over in the next aisle Trixie feared for her when her gun went out but she turned and grabbed a nearby sword and started going all Michonne on the other walkers and let Trixie know she was ok. As Trixie noticed that the walkers were starting to be drawn by the shots from Glenn and Tyreese she slung her gun back over her shoulder and went to the shelf Bob was under.

"Hey!" Trixie squatted down right in front of him, smiling a bit as she tried to lift the shelf.

"Come on, help me!" Bob nodded, trying to lift with his back as a walker groan was heard coming from behind Trixie. Bob glanced back and patted her foot, letting her know to look, and when she turned around she quickly kicked the crawling walker away before snatching out her machete and slicing its head.

"Nice."

"Yeah, now move!" Again Trixie tried to lift the heavy shelf, the falling roof that landed on top of it not helping, as she heard more groaning and turned to make sure no one else was behind her. What she saw though trapped her heart in her throat. Daryl was on top of some of the beer cases, standing just out of reach of about six walkers, and above him the helicopter was leaning further and further into the roof. "DARYL!"

"Hey! Help me!" Trixie glanced between Daryl and Bob, her gaze lingering on Daryl a bit longer before he met her gaze and shook his head no. Biting her lip she had to fight with herself to keep from rushing over to help him but when Glenn came around and took out some of the walkers her fear settled down.

"Daryl! The helicopter! Its going to fall! Help me!" Glenn and Daryl glanced over to Trixie, sparing one more look back up to the roof where the helicopter was leaning in again and then nodded to each other.

"Hello!"

"Stow it Bob! I know why the shelf fell, keep ya mouth shut or I will tell." Bob stared up to Trixie, fearful of her and her knowing his secret now, but he nodded, as he clamped his mouth shut and waited patiently for them to help him up.

"Get Bob! Help Trixie!" Trixie turned to see Zack now taking out a walker that was about to surprise Glenn and Daryl but by doing this he helped them get over to her and Bob quicker. When they got there Trixie picked up on the top of the shelf and Zack picked up on the bottom. Having the help and extra muscle the shelf moved enough that Daryl could grab Bob and drag him out. When Bob was standing and they dropped the shelf Trixie turned to glance back to the roof.

"Its gonna come down! Go!" Glenn started to move everyone out of the store, Daryl shoving Bob over to Tyreese before turning to grab for Trixie's hand. As she put her hand in his she went to move, Zack right beside her, as a hand shot out from under the shelf Bob was just under and grabbed a leg.

"NO!" Screaming, Glenn went to move back in to take care of the walker that had just surprised them but Zack moved first, smashing his foot down on the hand that had Trixie's leg and shoving her in front of him. She was shaken now, her eyes wide as she glanced up to Zack, his smiling face almost laughing as he went to move but a walker falling from the roof fell right on top of him. Trixie covered her mouth, screaming and about to try and take the walker out but Daryl held her back as Zack screamed. The walker he had kicked off of Trixie was crawling up his legs now, biting him as the walker that fell on him bit into his neck.

"ZACK!" Trixie tried again to go for him but one look from Glenn and Daryl picked her up around her waist and headed towards the others in the group.

"Go! Go!" Daryl was rushing behind the others, Trixie watching from over his shoulder where she was tossed and she cringed as the helicopter finally fell through the roof and landed right on top of Zack and the walkers feasting on him. Her body slumped, her breath leaving her as she just stared.

The night had fallen, once the group had gotten back they talked to Rick, telling him what had happened as he asked. Once everything was told he dismissed them, letting Tyreese, Glenn and Daryl go to do what they needed to do. Glenn and Maggie needed to talk, Tyreese was ready to see Karen again, and Daryl had a few women to check on. After putting Trixie in their room, she had been almost catatonic since the accident, he went to find Beth with Merle's promise that he would watch out for Trix. Rounding the cells Daryl found her in her cell, writing in her journal and laying on her bed as he stopped next to the entrance and sighed.

"Hey." Beth smiled though, glancing up as Daryl looked in on her.

"Hi. Hunters sleeping with Judith, how did the run go?" Daryl frowned now, shaking his head slightly, not knowing what to say really but knowing he needed to say something. "What is it?"

"Zack." He hoped it that would say it all and as Beth started to realize what he was talking about she sighed, her smile disappearing.

"Is he dead?" Daryl nodded, watching as Beth nodded softly then, closing her journal and nodding again. "Okay."

"He saved us." Beth nodded, getting out of her bed and walking over to the side where she had a board that showed the number of days they had been without an accident. It was at 30 before she removed the 3 and sighed.

"What?" She glanced to Daryl now, he was watching her, a bit of wonder in his eyes as Beth seemed so calm. "I don't cry anymore Daryl."

"I'm sorry." Beth nodded, shrugging at the same time as she stepped up to Daryl now.

"Is Trixie alright? The others?" Daryl nodded then.

"Yeah, like I said, he saved us." Beth nodded then, a soft smile on her lips as she suddenly hugged Daryl, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm glad then. I'm glad I got to know him, ya know?" Daryl sighed, nodding himself as he barley put an arm around the girl and patted her back.

"I know what ya mean." As she smiled up to him she nodded, then walked back to her bed.

"Are you ok?" Daryl nodded, watching her as she put her journal away now.

"Just tired of losing people."

"Me too. I'm glad I didn't say good-bye. I hate good-byes." Daryl looked right at her now, nodding as she sat back on her bed and started to hum to herself. Daryl sighed, he didn't know what to do honestly, he was at a loss of words as he slipped quietly away and headed back to his room. Outside the door Merle was standing, glancing inside the open door, and when Daryl made it to his side he noticed he was watching Trixie as she sat on the bed, rubbing the spot on her ankle where the walker had grabbed her.

"She alright?" Merle shrugged, glancing back to Daryl as he ran his good fingers under his lip.

"Shes out of it little brother. Has the little gal ever really been touched by those dead heads?" Daryl had to think, hard, and finally realized that he didn't think she had been. Sure she had shoved her fair share off of her, had even drug a few away to kill them. But he never thought any had ever gotten an upper hand on her and actually grabbed her.

"Don't know, let her rest. We'll be fine by morning." Merle nodded, going to move away from the doorway now as Daryl shut it behind him and sighed again.

"I was only touched once. Way back when they first started. You were looking for Merle in Atlanta." Daryl frowned, nodding now as he remembered.

"The night at the quarry."

"Yeah, it grabbed me, shoved me back. It was….so cold and…..dead. You weren't there, but you came and saved me. Just in time." Daryl nodded, he remembered that. Going to sit beside her on the bed he sighed as he started to take off his boots.

"I'll always save ya girl. Don't worry about that." Trixie turned now, looking right to Daryl and shaking her head.

"Its not that. No, you saved me and you survived. Tonight, Zack saved me. If he wouldn't have got that walker off my leg, I could have been the one bitten."

"He did what he knew needed to be done, why?" Trixie sighed, shrugging as she laid on the bed now, on her side and seeming defeated, confused.

"He saved me, like you, and yet he died. Why….how….what kind of world is this now where the good die when they are saving others?" Daryl sighed now, he understood what was rushing through her head and frowned before laying on the bed beside her, turning on his side to wrap his arms around her.

"Darling, not everyone is going to survive this world. We barely do. Don't go thinking that though. You gonna survive, ya got me and I ain't going anywhere. Not everyone that's good dies. He was….just inexperienced in the outside world. That's why we got to train them."

"Help them learn?" Daryl nodded, nuzzling his nose up against her neck.

"Exactly. Teach them girly. Ya be alright, I promise." Trixie nodded, smiling softly as she snuggled into his grip and yawned.

"Good." Daryl chuckled now, holding her tighter as he yawned as well and pulled the covers of the blankets over them. Once he felt her drifting off into sleep, her breathing evening out and slowing down, he sighed himself and slowly let himself grab a few moments of rest, they were rare now and days and he wasn't wasting them.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came, the girls went about fixing breakfast outside while Maggie, Sasha and Trixie cleared the towers. The men checked the fence for pushers and cleared the field of anything that was close. Merle had taken a day off, wanting to be around if needed since what had happened the day before had shaken a few people up. Carl was with his father now, helping to grab some grub for the pigs as Michonne saddled up the horse, going out once more. After Carol got most of the breakfast cooked, separated and ready Beth went back to the cell block to watch for Judith and Hunter. Trixie dropped Maggie off at the tower with Glenn before walking over to the bleacher like seats out in the front yard. Sitting on one by herself she watched out in the field where Carl, Rick and Michonne were. She was getting the horse out of the stable they had while Rick and Carl were smiling and talking to each other about something. Trixie was just watching before she noticed the two little girls Mika and Lizzie walking back towards the cell block they were in. Thinking she might go and check on Tyreese and them for a moment, since she had nothing better to do, Trixie stood and went to follow the girls inside.

"Hello Miss Trixie!" Trixie smiled to Mika, she liked the little girl, and as Lizzie glanced back to her she nodded gently.

"Hey girls, Tyreese around?"

"I think he went out early this morning. We've been picking flowers for the cell since dawn." Trixie smiled to the little girls, holding the door to the inner cell open for them all as they went further into the prison in Cell Block C. Trixie was going to respond to the girls, telling them something about the best place to find wild flowers, but a walker slammed itself against the entrance cage door and freaked the three girls out as a gunshot sounded from inside the cells.

"Daddy!" Mika went to grab at the cell block door but Trixie snatched the girls back, pulling her rifle gun she kept on her back around and taking down the walker at the cage door.

"Go! Outside! Find the others! Get Rick and Tyreese!" Lizzie nodded, grabbing her sisters hand before rushing back out the door, yelling and screaming out to the yard where Trixie knew Rick and Maggie would hear. Trixie herself turned and kicked the cage door open, shoving the dead walker away with the force and stepping inside the cell block. All over there were walkers, people were running from them at every side, and Trixie frowned when she noticed a few of the more useful people they had come to know had been taken down by walkers that also seemed familiar.

"Help me!" A female that Trixie recognized as Sasha's friend was reaching out to Trixie from inside her own cell block, she had apparently gotten locked in there, and when Trixie turned to go and help a walker cut her off. Trixie gasped, holding up her rifle and using the but of the gun to shove it back. She reached into her boot, pulling out her machete and sliced through its head before turning to the girl and putting her hand over hers through the bars.

"Stay put! You're safe, where did the others go!" The girl glanced around, shaking and pointing to the back door where the people could enter the tunnels and head to the other cell block. Trixie cursed, shaking her head before she took off to the side. Another guy was shooting a shot gun at one of the walkers who was taking a bite out of a young boy. Trixie sliced the walkers head and shoved the bitten boy to the side, she knew there was no hope for him but she was more worried with the reanimated dead at the moment, not the soon to be dead.

"Daryl!"

"I got it!"

"Are you bit?" Trixie turned her head now, slicing at another man turned walker and shouted to Rick and them.

"Rick! Tunnels!" Sasha, who came in behind Rick shook her head and frowned.

"We were in there before the gunshots! They are cleared! Who's bit here!" Trixie shrugged, shoving off another walker that reached out for her before Rick shot it and looked right to her.

"Get them out! Everyone not bit get them out now!" Trixie nodded, shoving past another walker that was leaning against the wall, stabbed in the head, and found a few people fighting off another walker. After stabbing it through the eye she shoved at the survivors and pointed back to where Carol was now, waving her hand.

"GO! Get out!" They nodded, rushing past Trixie and to Carol who showed them where to go before rushing up the side of the bottom cells to help get the others. Trixie heard the cry of a little boy and turned to see the little boy Luke staring at a downed man. Rushing up to him Trixie grabbed him at the last moment as Daryl came behind her and shot a bolt through the guys eyes.

"Keep him!"

"Daryl! Watch out!" Daryl turned around and noticed a female walker coming down the stairs from the second floor. Glenn though took it out with his machete before it could touch Trixie or Daryl. Hearing someone else calling out to another child Trixie turned to see Carol grabbing another little girl and handing her off to Karen, Tyreese's girlfriend. "Here! Take him, get out!"

"Alright, come on Luke. Go!" Karen took the girl and Luke and rushed the other people that were with her out of the main fighting and into a safe cell block, leaving Trixie to turn with Carol and search for more survivors.

"Over here!" Trixie turned her head and saw Rick sending out the last of the survivors as Glenn went around with Daryl to kill the walkers still within the cell. Trixie spotted the little girls, Mika and Lizzie's, dad on the ground with a walker bit on his arm. She tapped Carol on the shoulder and pointed to the man. Carol frowned before going to grab the man and move him to a cell.

"I can save him, for the girls. Amputate his arm." Trixie nodded as Carol left her to turn and glance from the front to the back of the cell block now.

"Rick! Are we cleared?"

"We're clear! Check the cells! Make sure there's none left! Get them all!" Trixie nodded, turning to peek into the cell blocks now and finding only one left over walker which she took care of easily. Glenn and Daryl had finished the front of the cell block and when Rick called for the all clear on walkers everyone heard Glenn gasping and Daryl yelling.

"Down!" A bolt soared through the air and made Trixie run up the stars behind Rick as Daryl took down a turned Patrick. Glenn was breathing hard as he glanced down to the boy turned walker.

"Thanks." Daryl nodded as Rick turned the curtain to the cell Glenn was in front of back. Trixie came to Daryl's side and frowned as she glanced down to Patrick and covered her mouth.

"Its Patrick…..oh no." Daryl and Glenn glanced down to the boy then up to Rick as he sighed, confused and at loss for what to say as Daryl leaned back and looked over the railing.

"That's all of them Rick." Rick nodded, trying to find words. Looking inside where Patrick had been they saw a woman, dead now from being eaten on, and Daryl sighed as he stepped in and nodded, putting a bolt through her head before she could turn.

"Rick, we need Hershel and Dr. S in here to check the others. We need to know what happened." Rick nodded, waving to Trixie as she nodded to him and went to gather the people she needed. Daryl and Glenn went about checking the closed cells on the upper level as Rick just tried to comprehend what happened. As Trixie made it to the front of the cell block she saw most of the Woodbury people standing out in the yard, scared and worried, before she nodded to the doctors and motioned for them to come in. Hershel and Dr. S followed her inside and started to work on the injured inside as the others kept things clear. Karen and Tyreese were helping the doctors with the kids, making sure no one else was bitten, as Trixie made her way back up top and reported to Rick.

"Everyone alright?"

"Everyone outside are fine, worried and shaken but bite free. Hershel and Dr. S are checking the kids now and Tyreese and Karen are staring to talk about a cleanup." Rick nodded, running a hand over his face as Daryl came out of one cell and glanced to them both. Rick just looked to him, not knowing what to do or say at the moment. Glancing into the cell beside him Rick visibly groaned though not verbally as he found another dead. Daryl nodded and Rick stepped inside, pocket knife out, to take care of it. As Rick did that Daryl re-set his crossbow and glanced to Trixie. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as Rick came out and glanced in the other cell that was shut and locked. A walker was heard as it approached the cell and Rick grabbed its shirt, dragging it closer, before sinking his knife into its head as well. As Rick stared at it he tilted his head before turning to Daryl and Trixie.

"Get Hershel and the Doc. Somethings not right." Trixie nodded, going to run down the stairs as Daryl stepped up to Rick.

"What is it?" Rick shook his head, using his keys to open the cell before turning to the noise coming back up. Trixie was up the stairs now, Dr. S from Woodbury following and Hershel right behind. His prosthetic leg that Maggie had found during one run making it easier for him to get around lately.

"Whats wrong Rick?" Rick nodded to the cell, to the man lying dead in it now, as Dr. S and Hershel glanced in to him.

"No bites, no wounds. I think he just died." Trixie and Daryl exchanged a glance as Dr. S fell to his knees beside the man and looked him over. Hershel frowned as Dr. S nodded.

"Horribly too. Pleurisy aspiration." The doctor kept looking at the man while Trixie and Rick glanced to Hershel.

"Chocked to death on his own blood. Caused those trails down his face." Trixie frowned as Rick glanced to them all.

"I've seen this before. On the walkers outside the fence."

"Patrick too." Trixie glanced to Daryl as he nodded in agreement with her. Hershel shook his head, confused slightly as Dr. S continued.

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up. Like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose and throat are the top." Trixie whimpered, turning her head as she visibly thought about what that meant and tried to shake the image out of her brain. Hershel placed a hand on her back as Daryl nudged her, silently asking if she was ok. As she nodded, trying not to throw up, she glanced back to Rick and the doctor.

"It's a sickness? From the walkers?" Trixie turned now, for the first time noticing Bob standing there beside them as Doctor S shook his head.

"No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain."

"Someone locked him in just in time." Daryl shook his head then, glancing to Hershel for a moment.

"Naw man, Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. Hell, he was just eating barbecue yesterday. How could someone die in a day just from a cold?" Trixie shivered now, leaning closer to Daryl as she glanced to the Doctor.

"I had a sick pig, died quickly. Saw a sick boar in the woods." Trixie covered her mouth quickly.

"Daryl that doe we found, she looked sick remember?" Daryl chewed on his lip then, nodding as he glanced to Rick and then Hershel.

"Boars and birds, deer and mice. That's how these things got started in the past." Trixie, Rick, Hershel, Daryl and Bob shared a worried look as Trixie turned to Rick.

"We got to do something about the pigs, and the outside food we bring in we got to be able to check it somehow."

"You know how many deer we brought in that might have this sickness?" Trixie shivered as Daryl frowned when Dr. S stood up.

"Maybe we got lucky, maybe these two cases are it." Rick shook his head now while Bob glanced up to the doctor.

"Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time. Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this." Hershel sighed, glancing to them all.

"All of us in here, we've all been exposed."


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie and Daryl were pacing back and forth on the side of Cell Block C now, Trixie was wringing her hands and Daryl was chewing on his thumb as they thought about what they had found out. Exposed, sounded like such a nasty word yet Hershel was right, they both had been exposed to the sickness in the block. Even for a small amount of time both Daryl and Trixie's hands were red with the infected blood of the sick from the cell block. Rick had already went out to talk to Carl, Maggie and Michonne as they walked back to the Cell Block D but Trixie was kept back as she mentioned going to see Hunter. Rick had sent Carl off though to get Merle, who had apparently stayed in the cell block to protect Beth and the babies, so now she was waiting. Daryl wasn't good at waiting as he watched Trixie pacing back and forth, forth and back, side to side and driving him nuts.

"Calm down will ya!" Trixie shot a nasty glare to Daryl, immediately, and he recoiled.

"Damn little brother, what did you do to piss off girly now?" Trixie sighed, relief that Merle was finally there but held her hands out to warn him to stay away.

"Not now Merle. Stay there, don't come within six feet. You cant get infected."

"Infected? You bit!" Merle was about to run over to them now before Trixie immediately pulled her rifle over her shoulder and made him stop.

'No! No….no Merle we're not bit but….dammit." Daryl sighed, seeing how hard it was for her to explain so he spit it out.

"Cell Block D was attacked, Patrick and Charlie died from a flu virus that struck fast and hard. Patrick turned, attacked the block. Anyone in there has a chance of getting sick." Merle relaxed a bit now, stepping back and watching Trixie relax as she put her rifle down and frowned, tears brimming her eyes.

"What's that got to do with me little brother?" Trixie sighed then, wiping at her eyes and shaking her head.

"Dear god Merle, as if we would ever ask you to do this, but it will be good practice. You got to watch Hunter with Beth for us. Until we know who is and isn't sick, we cant be in the same block as him." Merle seemed to understand then, nodding as he crossed his arms and glanced between the two.

"That why they having a council meeting?" Trixie glanced to Daryl as he nodded.

"Rick and Hershel wants to talk. Just gonna be us for now, don't want to spread the cold if we got it." Merle nodded, then glanced between the two. Shuffling his feet he sighed before frowning slightly and then pointing to them with his three good fingers.

"You two better take care of each other. I don't want to have to burry either of ya, ya hear!" Trixie grinned, sadly, as Daryl nodded then dipped his head a bit in appreciation to his brother before taking Trixie's hand and leading her back into the cell block.

"Don't worry, Hunter will be fine." Trixie rolled her eyes, nodding as she wiped at them again, smearing blood all over her face from her hands.

"I know, I'm more worried about Merle. Has he ever changed a diaper?" Daryl chuckled then, chewing on his lip as the two of them made their way to the council room and met Carol outside the door.

"Hey." Trixie nodded, feeling Carol immediately wrap her in a hug as Hershel and Glenn headed their way.

"Lets go in and talk." The girls nodded to Glenn, Daryl letting them go in first, before following and shutting the door behind him.

"Its gonna be alright, I promise. We're fine." Trixie nodded again, sniffling as she sat next to Carol and Daryl sat behind her, turning his chair backwards before leaning his chin on Trixie's shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?" Sasha glanced to Hershel as everyone tried to figure out an answer.

"This sickness, it hits hard and fast right?" Hershel nodded to Trixie as he answered her question and Carol sighed.

"Patrick was fine yesterday. And he died, overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed." Everyone glanced to Carol as she searched their faces.

"That's everyone in that cellblock." Trixie ran her hand over Daryl's leg behind her, frowning at the truth he spoke. "That's all of us, maybe more."

"We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spread. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?"

"We cant just wait and see Hershel, I mean there's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die they become a threat."

"We need a place for the sick to go. Another cell block." They nodded to Trixie as she glanced up to them.

"We can use A. We cant risk going back in D and cleaning it up."

"Death row? Not sure that's much of an upgrade." Glenn glanced to Carol, as if he was challenging her.

"Its clean, that's an upgrade." Trixie nodded now, agreeing with Daryl as Carol held a smug look on her face. Glancing to Glenn Trixie hoped something wouldn't start right here and now due to high tensions as Daryl glanced to Hershel. "Think that would work for Dr. S?"

"I'll talk to Caleb. Get it set up." Trixie nodded, finally feeling like they were getting somewhere when everyone heard someone coughing from the hallway and they all flinched. Moving out of their seats they made it to the door as Tyreese and Karen were walking by, Karen was coughing badly.

"You okay?" Tyreese was beside Karen, an arm around her shoulders as she nodded.

"I'm fine."

'You sure?" Tyreese and Karen paused at the corner of the hall now, turning to see Carol glaring almost at them while the others stepped out from behind her. "You don't sound so good."

"We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest." Hershel sighed, shaking his head to Tyreese.

"Tyreese, I don't think that's such a good idea."

'Why, what's going on now?" Karen glanced between her boyfriend and the group as Glenn sighed.

"We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died."

"Judith and Hunter are in that cell block, they are vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away." Trixie bit her bottom lip hard as Hershel mentioned Hunter and Judith and them maybe catching the flu but Karen seemed more shocked than anyone.

"It killed Patrick?" Everyone nodded as Tyreese shook his head, glancing between Karen and the group.

"Shes gonna be ok. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it right?"

"Now don't panic, we're gonna figure this out. But we should keep you separated in the meantime. We'll have Caleb take a look at you and I'll see what we have in the way of medications." Karen nodded, her hand at her throat as she turned and glanced up to Hershel.

"David. From the Decatur group, he's been coughing too." Everyone glanced to each other as Glenn moved from off the wall he was leaning against.

"I'll get him. There's some empty clean cells in the tombs right?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Sasha walked over to Karen and Tyreese as Glenn walked off and smiled to her. "Okay, come on. Lets get you settled."

"We have to call another meeting later Hershel." He nodded to Trixie as Tyreese watched Karen being lead away by Sasha. "We got to figure out what to do, we cant just…."

"No we wont. We will figure this out." Tyreese stared to the group, making them nod while he walked off towards the direction Sasha and Karen went, as Daryl tapped Hershel's shoulder.

"I'll get to burying the dead ones."

"You wear gloves and a mask." Daryl nodded, watching Hershel follow behind Tyreese now before turning to the girls.

"Yall alright?" Trixie glanced up to Daryl, sighing as Carol shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm worried about Mika and Lizzie, they were around Patrick. And Merle is left alone with the babies now."

"Hey, he will be fine. Don't worry too much. Besides we all were around Patrick. Karen and David are gonna be separated till they feel better. Then we'll be fine." Carol nodded, gazing to Daryl as he glanced between her and the quite Trixie.

"You're right. Are you ok?" Daryl grinned, nodding to Carol before turning to leave.

"Got to be." Trixie sighed, glancing to Carol before starting to follow Daryl.

"Its gonna be ok Carol, once we get rid of the sickness, the prison will go back to normal." Carol nodded, watching Trixie exit then turning to glance down where Tyreese and them had left. Her mind was buzzing but she was starting to figure things out in her own way.


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie was standing next to the tower, watching Rick and Daryl chatting off in the distance as Maggie walked the dog run. She was watching, wondering, and constantly checking herself for any signs of sickness as she tried to keep helping out the prison any way she could. She warned Maggie to stay away so the girl decided to run a perimeter check while Trixie kept watch but all Trixie wanted to do honestly was go into the woods and just get away for a bit. She was scared, and didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to be sick, didn't want Hunter to get sick and she didn't want the rest of her family to get sick. But the part that scare her most was not knowing if they would find a cure or not for the sickness. Trixie sighed, putting her rifle up against the tower, making sure it was on safety before she leaned against the tower and just closed her eyes, for just one moment of peace and sanity, but it didn't last long.

"RICK! DARYL!" Trixie snapped her attention open, watching as Maggie waved for the men to come with her quickly, the dog run fence starting to topple. Turning Trixie grabbed her crossbow, the smaller version that Michonne had grabbed for her on one run, and started to head to where they were running.

"Whats going on!" Maggie glanced back to Trixie as she made it to her side, grabbing her machete out of her boot quickly and starting to stab at the walkers pressing in on the fence as Maggie used a crowbar.

"The noise, it drew them out! This parts starting to give!" Trixie nodded, taking out walker after walker without worrying about anything else right then, knowing if they lost the dog run they would possibly loose the front field, and when the guys skidded to a stop beside her and started to kill them as well she hoped that their efforts would work. Tyreese, Sasha and Glenn also arrived, helping them, and while they took the walkers down one by one more kept coming from the woods.

"Don't!" Trixie turned to her side, frowning as Maggie had taken a stumble but wouldn't allow Glenn help her up. As she stood and spoke to Glenn again Trixie's attention was taken by something soft she stepped on. Frowning she glanced below her feet and gasped, side stepping and squealing as she noticed dead rat bodies everywhere near the fence.

"Oh my god! Do you see this!" Sasha was the first over to her, searching the ground and frowning as she glanced back to the guys.

"Is someone feeding these things!" Rick glanced to the dead rats along with Daryl and Tyreese before the fence groaned.

"Rick this thing is going to give, they are piling up here and this isn't going to hold!" Rick nodded, scratching his head now as Trixie stabbed a few more walkers then noticed that one was trying to reach the dead rat on the side of the fence.

"Hey! Hey heads up!" Daryl reached for the part of the fence where he was standing, shoving it back by the bar as Tyreese and Glenn went to help. Trixie, Sasha and Maggie started to stab the walker's right in that area as Rick tried to help the guys.

"Hold on! Hold on!"

"Its gonna give! Look out its gonna give!" Daryl grunted, moving backwards at the final moment and holding his hands out to move the others.

"Everybody back! Come on! Now!" Everyone scrambled for the back of the dog run as they watched the walkers pilling in on top of each other, the fence bending badly before Glenn shouted.

"The fence keeps bending like that those walkers are coming over it!" Rick nodded, meeting Trixie's gaze before he turned around and searched for something that would help with their situation before he stopped on the pigs pen. Trixie followed his eyesight and as the same thought he had ran through her head she gasped, turning and running up the dog run. Rick knew she was on his wave length and grabbed Daryl's arm.

"Daryl, get the truck! I know what to do!" Daryl nodded, rushing behind Rick as he ran the dog run and headed right to the pig pen. Trixie was there already, her crossbow and rifle from the tower on the side of the pen as she started to saddle up the horse and quickly.

"What are ya doing!" Trixie sighed, not turning to spare a glance to Daryl as he ran past.

"Helping! Rick, I think I know what ya doing and when we get out there you keep them off of me and Ill take out stragglers." Rick nodded, quickly grabbing the edge of the big box that they had built to bring in the wild pigs before and pulled it out into the open. When Daryl had the jeep and trailer down into the field he helped Rick put the box in the back first before helping grab the piglets and put them into the box. Trixie had just jumped up onto the horse, turning her to move out beside the truck, when Rick nodded to her and Daryl glared.

"Woman are ya crazy!"

"I can do this, trust me I trust you all the time!" Daryl sighed as Rick patted the trailer.

"Lets go!" Daryl nodded, pulling the jeep out and into the dog run where Maggie opened the fence for them. Trixie got the horse to trot out beside them, following them over to the side of the fence where all the walkers were before turning and pulling her machete out of her boot.

"Get them back! I'll get them from behind!" Rick nodded, pulling a piglet out from the box and as soon as it squealed the walkers turned to start walking towards the noise. Rick sighed, slicking into the hid quarter of the piglet just to draw blood before he sat it on the ground and let it try to run. The walkers were on top of it in a moment. Trixie rounded the horse behind the walkers now, turning it and twisting it each and every way as the walkers passed her for the noisy piglet. A few strays stayed near the fence, sort of debating whether or not to move away, and what the group inside the dog run couldn't reach Trixie rode up to and sliced into. Daryl had pulled Rick up another three times, letting him drop piglets each time, when Glenn and Sasha were finally able to start putting up big logs to help hold the fence up. The walkers were almost completely off of the fence now as Trixie kept the stragglers from going back and Rick and Daryl kept leading them away. When Rick put the last piglet out on the ground he sat on the trailer, defeated, as Daryl turned to head back into the prison. Calling out to Trixie he waved his hand to her.

"Get ya ass back! Now!" Trixie sighed, rolling her eyes before slicing into a few more walkers as Daryl made his way to the gate with the jeep. As Maggie let them in Daryl waited until Trixie trotted the horse up beside the jeep, giving him a soft smile.

"I want going to stay out here." Daryl just grunted as he pulled up and into the prison yard. Trixie immediately took the horse and went around the dog run, glancing at the fence and some of the other weaker spots they had before turning and going to the stables. Rick and Daryl were there waiting already.

"Anything else?" Trixie shook her head, unmounting from the horse before putting it in the stable, taking the saddle off and starting to brush it down.

'No, the other sides seem to be holding up. But we cant have any more feedings out here, they will come back."

"I'll get Glenn to get those dead rats out of here, cover the blood scent with grass and dirt. Hopefully the pigs will keep them back." Trixie frowned as Rick glanced around the stable to the pig pen and put his hands on his hips.

"You really think they got us sick?" Rick shrugged, Trixie was brushing the horse slowly now as Daryl crossed his arms and glanced to Rick.

"Either them or the wild game."

"Or we got them sick. You can never know." Rick nodded to Trixie as she patted the horse's mane. "At least you ain't sick."

"Not yet." Rick met Trixie's hardened gaze before she shook her head and frowned.

"No, if she gets sick, I'll take care of her. Michonne doesn't need that." Rick nodded before he glanced back up to the front of the prison and sighed.

"Yall….uh, yall go and make sure things are going along alright. I got…..I got to take care of this." Daryl and Trixie exchanged a knowing look as they walked away from Rick, leaving him to walk off to grab a gas container and start to tear the pig pen down. Trixie and Daryl knew it was a time for Rick just to have a moment to himself, and as they got to the front of Cell Block D they noticed Merle standing outside of the block and watching everything.

"Everything alright?" Merle shrugged, nodding over to the further fence near the dog run where Carol, Mika and Lizzie were standing.

"Shes been quite." Daryl glanced to Carol then the girls before turning back to Merle.

"Carol? Shes in shock man."

"No little brother, I know shock. I know what that is, this….shes thinking." Trixie turned to Merle and frowned again before she shook her head and tried to change the subject.

"Hows Hunter?" Merle smiled at that though, glancing down to her and nodding.

"He's eating, that little girl Beth has a real talent with him. The black bitch is up in there, hurt, so shes helping." Trixie nodded before giving out and plopping down on the gravel, just staring off into the sky.

"Long day huh?"

"Understatement. If its not one thing its another. Cant we have just one good thing go our way?" Daryl shook his head, frowning as he sat beside her and felt her leaning on him. He smirked, putting his arm round her as they heard Merle heading inside and she sighed. "Just one day."

"Maybe its over for now, ya never know."

'Yeah and maybe its not, maybe we are in a lull." Daryl nodded, then kissed her forehead.

"Than take that lull and relax." Trixie smirked, nodding before snuggling next to Daryl and just watching. She watched as Carl and Rick talked, watched as Maggie returned to the tower, watched as Carol took the girls to their cells and watched as Rick burned the pig pen. She watched as the day seemed to fade away but right as she thought it was time for them to turn in for the night she heard yelling and turned to glance behind them as Tyreese came rushing out the prison door and heading right to Rick.

"RICK!" Trixie frowned, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she glanced to Daryl.

"Yeah, nice lull." Daryl snorted as he stood, helping her up as well and nodding to Tyreese and Rick.

"Lets see what happened this time before something big goes down." Trixie nodded and once again they were off, about to run head first into another problem when things didn't seem like they could get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this chapter is longer than usual, but I really wanted to get these shots of the story in one chapter. Actually I don't care anyways anymore about how many words are per chapter but I just wanted to inform yall before yall got worried I was going to be gone for a while. Oh and also the last two comments that I have received I haven't been able to see, sorry, but I am glad yall are commenting, thank you! So, here we go! Chapter 9 of the story...poor Karen and David :(**

Carol and Trixie were standing near the back of the fence, Rick, Tyreese and Daryl looking over two burnt bodies on the ground. Trixie had her mouth covered, worried at the moment as the guys tried to figure out what happened. When Tyreese hollered for Rick Trixie and Daryl had thought that it was just due to someone else getting sick, or something else going on inside the cell block. They never thought in a million years that it would be someone burning Karen and David!

"You found them like this?" Tyreese nodded, glancing from the charred dead body of his girlfriend Karen back to Rick.

"I came to see her….and I saw the blood. Then….I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!" Tyreese was angry, Trixie understood, and when he glanced to everyone for a second she could also see the hurt in his eyes before he turned back to Karnes body and sighed. Suddenly he turned to face Rick, moving his way quickly, causing Rick to flinch and Daryl to immediately come up behind Tyreese. Trixie put her hand on her machete instantly, not wanting to harm their new friend but not wanting any grief stricken person to harm their leader either. "You a cop. You find out who did this and you bring them to me. You understand? You bring them to me!"

"Tyreese." Trixie glared to him now, in a warning glance before Daryl shook his head her way, going to grab Tyreese's arm to get him to back off of Rick.

"Man we'll find out who brought them…"

"I need to say it again?" Trixie had now taken her a step towards the dangerous man, waiting for a sign of him going to hurt anyone there, when Rick put his hands up and tried to calm him down. Her eyes met Daryl's for a brief moment in which they both conveyed the message, no one would get hurt.

"No. NO. I know what you're feeling, I've been there. You saw me there. Its dangerous and…"

"Karen didn't deserve this! David didn't deserve this! Nobody does!" Trixie was in agreement but she also didn't want Tyreese taking his anger out on her leader, Daryl thinking the same as Rick just nodded his head, still not fully right in his own mind at the time. When Tyreese went to take another step up though towards Rick Daryl sighed, he didn't know what to fully do but he was angry and when Daryl put his hand on his arm, tugging on him, he reacted.

"All right man, lets just…" Tyreese screamed out no, turning around suddenly and putting his hands up against Daryl's throat, gripping his leather vest and shoving him backwards to the wall behind him. Carol gasped, covering her mouth and shouting stop but Rick was on Tyreese's back immediately, wanting to pull him away from Daryl while Trixie had pulled her machete from her side and had the sharp edge on the back of Tyree's neck. She was waiting for a signal, form either Rick or Daryl to take him out, but Daryl just shook his head to them both as Tyreese yelled at him.

"Man I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese was breathing hard now, Rick and Trixie ready to do something to protect Daryl, but he just looked to the angry man with a clam face and nodded.

"We're on the same side man." Trixie nodded now, slowly pulling her machete from Tyreese neck and seeing him give her a sideways glance.

"Don't do this Ty. We all want to know who killed them but hurting him wont help anyone." Tyreese nodded, taking a few deep breaths as Rick started to talk to him now, his anger somewhat subsiding for the moment.

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now but you've got to calm down." Trixie and Carol both nodded now, thinking maybe Tyreese would understand where they were coming from, but when Rick touched Tyreese's arm he snapped. Turning around he shoved Rick backwards, glaring to him and making Daryl jump to hold Trixie off, who was very trigger happy at the moment.

"You need to step the fuck back!" Rick sighed, they could see he wasn't going to let that go easily but as he glanced up to Tyreese he spoke the words that most men would think twice about saying at a time like this.

"She wouldn't want you being like this." Trixie groaned, she knew that was the least best thing to say right then, and when Tyreese's fist connected with Ricks face she jumped. Carol went to grab Rick, to pull him away as Daryl tried to get Tyreese to stop, all the time Carol yelling for him to stop, but Tyreese was seeing red. Another hit was all it took for Daryl to finally get a grip on Tyreese good enough that he could drag him away, Rick face bleeding as Carol checked on him.

"That's enough! That's enough man!" Tyreese was grunting, breathing hard as Daryl pulled him back while Trixie stepped between the two feuding men and glanced to them both. Rick was standing, Carol holding his arm, and wiped some blood off of his chin before he struck. He rushed past Trixie, pushing her to the side, and hit Tyreese in the face, knocking him from Daryl's grip. Carol didn't know what to do, Daryl had taken a second to make sure Trixie was alright, but when Rick went to kick the already downed Tyreese Trixie motioned towards both men and jumped to her feet. She pushed against Rick, the flat end of her machete shoving against Ricks chest, while Daryl stood in front of Tyreese in a protective stance.

"Rick! Rick stop it right now Damnit! Stop!" Rick growled, putting his hands on the flat edge of the machete that was against his chest and shoving back at Trixie with it, glaring to her as he spat on the ground.

"Let go of me! Get off!" Trixie shook her head though, shoving him a bit harder and making his back hit the wall, her eyes making his focus on hers.

"NO! No Rick calm your ass down! We are all strung up right now this isn't the time to be fighting! Look at him Rick! Look at him!" Rick glanced to Trixie, then to Tyreese who was sobbing on the ground, then down to his own bloody hands before he starred to shake. Noticing he was taking in deep breaths Trixie sighed, losing up on him with her machete before putting it away all together, bringing her hands back up to his cheek and making him look at her for a brief moment. "Rick?"

"Get back."

"No, Rick, you've come so far, don't back track now. Look, we will figure this out but you cant break down on me alright? You got to stay with us….for them. Please?" Rick glanced now, between Carols worried face to Daryl's tracking one and then back to Tyreese's sobbing face before meeting Trixie's steady blue eyes and nodding. It was slow, and very soft, but Trixie seen him nod none the less as she stood straighter and sighed, running a hand over the back of her neck as she turned to glance to the others.

"Rick, come on, you need to be checked out." Trixie turned now, to see Carol walking closer to them before Rick nodded, still a bit out of it, and when Carol gripped his arm she lead him back into the building to go find Hershel. Daryl glanced form the door where they exited back to Trixie as Tyreese rolled over on the ground and sat up on his knees.

"You alright?" Trixie nodded, slightly unnerved.

"Yeah, you?" Daryl nodded back, biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah." He gave her a quick grin as Tyreese stood by them both, wiping his eyes then turning to them before dipping his head slightly.

"Gonna….gonna go and uh….get their graves ready." Daryl nodded, only taking a step towards him as an offer to help but Tyreese held his hand out and shook his head. Trixie bit her lip as they watched Tyreese walking back into the building, heading out front where the other graves were, and she sighed.

"We need to figure out what were going to do now. If they were the only ones sick Daryl, does that mean its over?" Daryl shrugged, rubbing his fingers under his chin while he walked over to her and put a hand on her lower back, leading her back into the building themselves.

"Maybe, I don't know. Need to find Hershel. He'll know something." Trixie nodded while they walked through the halls but before long, coming across a center section mostly everyone used during the day, they both heard coughing coming from within and glanced in to see a few more people from Cell Block D sitting there, coughing, before sighing and standing up to head to the seclude area they had for the sick.

"Well, whoever killed them, they didn't stop it." Daryl grunted to Trixie, he wasn't sure what he was more pissed about now. The fact that two people got killed for nothing or the fact that more were probably soon to follow.

Trixie had been keeping an eye on people the whole day. The night passed quietly, letting everyone who wasn't sick get some rest but those that were got nothing but coughing and sleepless nights as Dr. S's cell block started to become more and more filled. Rick and Tyreese both had seen the doctors, after Karen and David were in the ground of course, but Hershel was also at a loss for what to do as more and more people started to get sick. Just that morning Glenn had been talking with Hershel when Sasha passed and she coughed, badly, before nodding her head to everyone and heading off to the sick block. Trixie knew fi things kept going at this rate no one would be left well and alive.

"Hey, meeting in ten." Turning to her left, Trixie noticed Glenn talking to her now as he walked past her, going to find the others, and when she nodded to his retreating form she wondered what they were going to try and talk about now. There was nothing to do if they couldn't get any medicine and they hadn't the foggiest of clues where to look. They had a map, but so far no luck on guessing where supplies would be. Sliding down from the bleachers though Trixie walked over to the door leading to the center building, where the council meetings took place, and she passed Merle as she went. He was rushing out the door, going to try and find her or Daryl, when he about ran into her, literally.

"Hey, where you going? Whats going on?" Merle frowned, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck and glancing around once before giving Trixie a straight face.

"We need to talk." Those four words weren't good in the normal human life and they sure as hell weren't good in the life they lived now. Immediately becoming scared she took Merles hand and drug him to the side, to a spare room no one used, before turning on him and nodding.

'What? Speak fast, we got a council meeting in ten." Merle nodded then took a deep breath. It wasn't like him to become unnerved and this unnerved her.

"Its Hunter." Trixie's eyes got wide now, her worst fears coming to life as Merle gripped her shoulders when she started to shake. "He was coughing this morning, Beth took her to the sick block. Judith isn't coughing, yet, but Dr. S says he'll keep an eye on him and…" Trixie couldn't hear anymore.

"No! NO! No….this….this cant be happening! HOW! Who the hell got near him! He was in quarantine from everyone what the fuck happened!" Merle shrugged now, he was just as confused as she was, when he tried to tell her what he thought had happened.

"All I can think girly is that a few of the kids from the D block were hanging around him and the others from our block. No one else was with him besides me, Beth and Carol." Trixie shivered now, worrying badly over her son as they both heard footsteps down the hallway.

"I got to….he needs to know….we got to do something. Now." Merle nodded, agreeing with her a hundred percent, as they walked further down the hall and right into the council meeting room where Carol, Daryl, Glenn and Hershel were already sitting and waiting. When Glenn seen Merle walking in though with Trixie he stood, going to protest him being there but a glare from Trixie had him silenced.

"Merle, Trixie. Glad you could join us. We need to figure out what we are going to do to stop the sickness from spreading further than Cell Block D." Trixie nodded to Hershel before crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip.

"It already has crossed over." Everyone's eyes were on her now, darting between her and Merle before Carol shook her head, scared.

"No…no who….no one from our side has gone to sick bay yet….who?" Trixie took a deep breath, glancing to Merle who grumbled, he never liked being put on the spot.

"Hunter." Daryl's chair skidded across the floor now, he stood up quickly and was angry instantly as he glared at his brother.

"Who the fuck got him sick! You were supposed to be watching him you asshole!"

"Hey now little brother I was. Some of the kids from the D block were hanging around last night, think they passed it on. Beth is watching Judith but its in our block now." Trixie nodded, feeling her eyes tearing up right before Daryl slammed his hand down on the table and making everyone jump.

"We need to fix this!" Trixie nodded, giving Daryl a very sad look as Hershel sighed.

"We need antibiotics. For right now, Cell Block A is isolation. No one in or out that isn't sick."

"What about what happened to Karen and David?"

"Rick can look into it. We will get a time lime going but for now we must take care of the people first." Trixie nodded, glancing between Glenn and Hershel as she spoke up.

"But if you get it, it kills you, what do we do about that?" Her heart was break while Hershel shook his head.

"Not necessarily. The illness doesn't, the symptoms do. That's why we need antibiotics. If you get it, you have to get through it." Daryl growled, glaring to Hershel now, feeling lost and hopeless.

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby. Then some! That vet place you said was at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid but that drugs for animals." Trixie nodded now but smiled, softly.

"Yeah but those drugs are the same that we would need baby." Daryl and Trixie exchanged a glance, Merle chuckling for once since he came into the room and nodding with them as he met his brothers gaze.

"When are we going?" Carol sighed, shaking her head.

"That's miles away, it would take too long." Daryl growled, shaking his head.

"Would have before, not now. I'm taking a group out. Best not waste anymore time." Trixie nodded, about to speak up when they heard Michonne talking.

"I'm in. You stay here." Trixie shot her a heated look but when Daryl and Merle both seen who shew as glaring at they agreed immediately with her.

"No, you need to stay here girly." Trixie shook her head now, glaring to Merle and Michonne before turning to Daryl, a pleading look on her face as his inner demons fought with themselves. On the one hand he wanted her by his side, fighting with him and always in his eye sight for his piece of mind, but on the other he knew she needed to stay there and help Hershel because if anyone would watch over their son in the sick bay it would be her, come hell or high water. Sighing now he made her frown as well as he gave her a pleading look of his own.

'No, stay here. You're needed here Trixie."

"But…I've been exposed, I ain't doing a lick of good here, I want to come and help get things for our son! Our people." She blushed a bit now, seeing that everyone understood where she was coming from though, as Hershel stood and nodded to Daryl.

"She will help me, we need more things from outside the fence. Berries and such to keep the sick comfortable while we wait. No telling how long it will take you and the group to get back. But, I will draw you a map so you can get in and out. Right now though, Trixie, I need your help to figure out the situation here." Trixie now turned her sad eyes from Daryl to Hershel as she started to become confused.

"What do you need me to do that someone else cant do Hershel?"

"Well, it would make more sense for you to separate the most vulnerable from the most sick. Even in sick bay. I would like for you to help me and Glenn get that done while Maggie and Beth take care of the other cell block." Trixie sighed, knowing it was their way of pacifying her but when she knew there wasn't a way out of it she nodded, hearing a few relieved sighs from around her.

"Alright. Where do we start?" Hershel nodded then turned to Carol.

"I'll have Maggie and Beth start the separation. Will you go and grab some water and talk to Rick for me. I need to check on them and get a list with Caleb on what we need." Carol nodded, giving Trixie a small smile before leaving quickly to go and do her quest. Merle, Daryl and Michonne nodded to each other as they started to head out the door too, Glenn and Hershel talking to each other for a second and letting Trixie slip out behind the three of them.

"Hey." Merle and Michonne glanced to Trixie, giving her their own kind of smile each before letting her and Daryl have a private moment together.

"Yeah?" Trixie walked up beside Daryl now, glancing back to make sure no one was around them, before she wrapped her arms around his waist, tightly.

"Come back." Daryl sighed, he knew Trixie didn't like being away from him for long, not even a day really, but this tri might take them two days but he knew it was the only way to help save most of the sick people in the sick area, including his own son. Wrapping one arm around her waist himself he hugged her, tightly to him, before resting his chin on top of her head.

"I promise." She nodded, softly, then turned to look up to him. He met her gaze, saw how hurt she was and how confused she was and he understood. He was confused just as much as to why it had to be his son that got sick but he was going to make dame sure he was the one to make him better. "I'll be back, two days tops, with the meds."

"And everyone you take?"

"Yeah, not losing anyone else. Just gonna be Michonne, Merle and me. Maybe Bob, make him do something for a change." Trixie nodded, then sighed before she stood on tiptoe quickly and pressed her lips to his. Daryl sucked in a deep breath, he never knew when she was going to be touchy like that and it always caught him off guard but he found he loved it when she did. Tightening his grip around her waist he held her as close as he could to his body, feeling her warmth, her heart beat, her whole life force that for some reason loved him as much as he loved her and he smiled as he kissed her back.

"Hey, uh Trixie?" They heard Glenn clearing his throat, a bit uncomfortable for interrupting them but he needed Trixie to do something for him, and when they broke apart and both of them glared to him he smirked, trying to break the ice. "When you get a moment, Hershel asked if you would bring in the water Carol grabs so we can start getting fresh water to the sick. I'm going to have Maggie gather things for Hunter for the sick area. Anything in particular?"

"Yeah, his uh…his silly keys." Glenn nodded, Daryl could see he was confused, and it made him grin a tiny bit.

"It's a set of plastic colored keys, he likes them cause he cant keep mine. They're in his crib. Grab his car seat as well. Just in case." Trixie nodded as Glenn tipped his chin to them then left. Trixie sighed, laying her head against Daryl's chest and frowning as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Hurry back. I don't want to come looking for you two." Daryl chuckled dryly.

"Be back soon."

"No fighting. Don't let Merle think this is his fault, those kids were told to stay away from the babies."

"I know, I'll take care of him. He is my brother."

"And he's an asshole. Don't let him make you think you trusted the wrong guy either. Just get the dam meds and get your fucking hot ass back here ASAP." Daryl grinned now, Trixie always had a way to make him smile even if he didn't want to but he did and he nodded to her as well before kissing her on the forehead and reluctantly heading off to where Merle and Michonne had went. Trixie herself though sighed before heading in the opposite direction and out towards the front of the prison, where the handmade water pump was. She was going to take care of the prison with or without Rick while Daryl was gone, shew as damn sure of that. Her son was not going to die…..not today.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was high, the heat not really unbearable but with the worry hanging over her shoulders it was starting to weigh Trixie down. When she had went out to the field she seen that Carol was dragging one water bucket back to the prison, making her wonder why no none else was helping, but as she passed Carol informed her there was no more water. The bottom was dragging on the line and it was mudded up but Trixie knew how to get it cleared, she had before with Merle, and when she told Carol shew as going to do just that Carol suggested she grab a few more items while out in the woods. Trixie had taken a bag, for the berries and leaves and herbs Hershel had gathered before, and then a few empty water bottles to grab more water while they waited for the soon to be cleared line to fill back up. She knew she wouldn't take long, she was hoping to be back before the group left, but she also wanted to grab a few wild games if she could. Hershel had told her what to watch out for and she knew if anything seemed off on the animals, like it did with the deer, she was not to even touch it. The place she needed to be was just on the outskirts of the prison anyways, so she didn't expect anything more than a few squirrels but even those would help the sick people. Turing to find the pipe that lead to the water system they had Trixie smiled as she noticed that the line had indeed fell and put the pipe in the mud, which was an easy fix, and as she laid over her and Merles homemade plank she quickly used some of the tape and wire she had with her to fix the problem. It was fast, easy just like she thought, and after grabbing the fresh water in the bottle she glanced around for the spot Hershel had said was the best to gather his herbs.

"Damn it Hershel, draw them a map but leave me to my own I see. Need a fucking google to find this." She chuckled to herself, walking into the woods now after a quick search of her surroundings. Her rifle was on one side of her back, the smaller crossbow Michonne had got her a while back on the other where the bag was hanging next to it. She had her machete in her boot of course and Daryl hunting knife, which he always seemed to have her holding now, tucked in her belt. She wasn't scared, far from, but she was cautious since the Governor was still out there as well. The herbs though called to her and when she made it into the woods deep enough she found the trial she had remembered Hershel telling her about and followed it. Sure enough, almost half a mile out from the prison, there was some herbs laying right against the trunk of a nearby tree and Trixie started picking.

"Hello!" She shot her head up quickly, she had heard a noise, something sounding like it was coming her way, and even though calling out to whatever it was, was stupid it was an instinct for her now. She hadn't been collecting for long before she heard the noise, she wasn't wanting to stop yet, but as she stood and went to investigate the sound she knew if she had to she would leave before she fought anyone at the moment. Luckily though the noise was an abandoned walker, laying against another tree and trying to claw out at her, but she just sighed. Shaking her head she turned to head back to the herbs just to see yet another walker coming her way. She scoffed, side stepping the woman walker and plunging her hunting knife deep into the back of its head. As she let it hit the ground, determined to get back to herb picking, she heard a low growl and froze in her steps. It wasn't the growl form a walker, by far, and it wasn't the same growl a human could do no it was a feral animal and she knew one wrong move could have her dead. Hearing it again, coming from her side, she turned her head slowly and noticed two eyes staring at her from under a bush. She wondered what it might be, being low down to the ground, but as she went to step back she saw two more sets of eyes turn her way.

"Hey there little guys….I'm no threat, I don't want to harm you." Trixie held her hands up, hoping whatever it was would just let her leave, but as the leaves from the bush rustled and spread open she was greeted by the sight of something she thought she'd never see again in her life. Crawling, literally crawling out from under the bush was a full grown German Shephard and beside it was two babies. The dog seemed hurt, Trixie could tell it was in pain, and when it stopped about three feet away from her she noticed it wasn't using its back legs at all. One of the smaller dogs, its puppy it seemed, was hunched over the part that seemed to hurt the most but when Trixie knelt to the ground to look at it both puppies scampered behind the bigger dog.

"You a momma or a daddy?" The dog growled at her, its eyes darting between her hands and the knife she still held as if saying 'I saw what you can do' and she wasn't trusting her just yet. This made Trixie smile as she slipped the hunting knife away and reached into her bag. She had grabbed a few squirrels already, not wanting them to go to waste anyways, and she could grab more on the way back too. Pulling a few out she smiled to the bigger dog, its eyes lightening up, slightly, then narrowing at her before it growled.

"Hey now, I know how it is, fending for yourself all the time. And you got pups, I get it." Trixie chuckled, trying to break the dogs hostility towards her as she slowly pulled the freshly skinned meat out of the bag and tossed a piece to the dog. It sniffed the meat, judging it, then huffed softly before gobbling it up. Trixie smiled now, nodding to the poor thing as it whimpered and the pups glanced out from behind it. Tossing a few more pieces out to them she watched as the pups started to eat, more than the bigger one by far, and as the pups came out from under the bigger dog Trixie finally seen what was wrong with her. It was a mother, her breast were still hanging and seemed to be dried up, but her back legs were mangled as if broken in different places and bitten into. Trixie could only imagine that a walker had tried to make her lunch and she fought her way out of its grip, either with or without help but either way she was on deaths door and fighting for her and her pups life.

"Poor girl." Trixie frowned, tossing the rest of the meat out towards the pups and the momma before reaching out her hand and watching as the dog narrowed her eyes again but then sniffed, pushing its wet nose against her palm just briefly before laying its head down and watching its babies eating. Trixie nodded, out of respect, and slowly backed away before standing and returning to the herbs. She needed to get back and she knew there was no way she could help the poor creature, stabbing it quickly could cause her to get a bite, so she just left it in the tiny bubble of peace she had given them. It didn't take her long to finish with the herbs, grabbing some berries as well, and when she shot a few more squirrels and two rabbits she started to head back to the prison, still wondering about the pups and their mother, when she heard the first whine. It was long, loud and sorrowful which was what drew her back to the place she left the dogs. When she made her way around the tree walker she frowned. The mother dog now laid there, still watching her pups, but she was un-moving. Her eyes were glazed over and her fur seemed to lay flat now. Trixie knew she had died. It broke her heart too when the pups howled for their momma once again.

"Poor things, hey, hey it's gonna be alright, ya gonna make it, just…ya just got to stick together." Trixie smiled, pulling out one more squirrel and gutting it immediately, watching the smaller of the pups turn its head towards her before it crawled over to her. It was eating the entrails of the squirrel up, licking the ground before its sibling came over as well. After they ate what Trixie dropped they waited patiently as she skinned the tiny creature and split the food evenly between them. Placing it down she noticed they glanced up to her, waiting almost, before she nodded to the food and chuckled.

"Go on, ya need ya strength. Stay healthy please." She stood now, smiling as the puppies started eating, letting her turn to leave, and as she found her way back to the prison she could only hope that she wasn't late now on getting the herbs back to Hershel. She was right within the prisons view, she seen she hadn't missed Daryl or the guys leaving yet, when she started to make a beeline for the fence before she heard the extra footsteps behind her. She snatched her head around, sighing as she came face to face with a walker and went to dispatch of it quickly. She was within reach, going to slice her hunting knife into its head quickly, when she heard running coming towards her and the walker immediately turned its attention from her to the new noise. Barking ensued then, loud and never ending barking. The walker growled, going after the new noise, and giving Trixie a chance to rush up behind it, putting her knife in its head and smirking as she noticed the pups sitting now, watching her with their tongues out as if they were smiling.

"Aww, yall think yall did good huh? Yall got its attention but ya could have gotten killed!" The pups whimpered now, ears falling, and making Trixie feel bad before she turned around to head back to her home, not wanting to think of them pup again. She had helped them, had given them food to get them started out on their own, but as she hit the fence and went to follow it around the prison she sighed. She knew it was going to be a bad decision, already hearing the yells and possibly the curses form a few different people but she just didn't have the conscious to leave something so young and vulnerable out there by itself. Turning, she watched as the two pups sat side by side, watching her with little hope in their puppy grey eyes, before she sighed and motioned for them to follow her. Two yaps were what she heard before she shushed them and laughed as they nipped at her ankles, following her around the fence line and towards their new home. Now she only hoped Rick and Daryl didn't bitch her out for this.


	11. Chapter 11

She was inside the main room now, a towel in one hand and a puppy in the other, as she dried them off. Carol had seen her coming in and she was first to be confused but when she seen the pups sit right beside Trixie's feet when she stopped she shrugged, mentioning something about needing more protection and with them being young they could be taught. Trixie hoped so and after delivering to Hershel what she had, she went to get them a bath in the showers. It had turned out the brown looking one was a solid white puppy, her eyes being a bit more blue than grey, while her brother was a solid black puppy and his eyes were like a stormy grey. She liked them, they were very loyal already and growled to anyone that came close to Trixie but after she patted their heads and let them sniff the persons hands they seemed to understand they were ok. Her squirrels, what was left, and the rabbits had been taken to be fixed for the sick people while she grabbed some of the older meat and let the dogs take their pick. They seemed to know what the sickness was as well, growling whenever they were near the door to the sick area and also growling to any tainted meat in the piles they had. That was a plus to her she thought, and after the pups got a good meal in them she dried them the rest of the way off, which was the ending result of her being in the main entrance room to the sick area, trying to get the white pup to stay still so she didn't catch a cold.

"What are those?" The black puppy was immediately growling, standing stiffly, as Tyreese walked in for the last time. He had come in earlier, wanting to make sure someone was keeping watch over the sick area, but when Carol told her that, Trixie decide that it would be the best job for her for the time being since Glenn was already in the sick area with Hunter. He had gotten a cough while she was out and she feared it wouldn't be good for many others but Carol let her know it wasn't many from their block yet, thank god.

"They followed me." Tyreese sighed, giving Trixie a get real look before she pointed to the black one. "Look, they pick up quickly on what is and what isn't right. They understand somehow that there is sickness in there and they are very protective right now so I figured they could be of some use around here."

"How?"

"Well, no ones going to get in there to do what they did to David and Karen without one of them letting someone know." Tyreese chuckled, dryly, before glancing back to the black puppy and taking a step his way. Immediately the pup began barking, loudly, so loud that Hershel was rushing to the front area and glancing around as if he was looking for an intruder.

"Something wrong!"

"No! No, the black pup just showed Tyreese how smart he was." Tyreese smirked now, nodding to the pup before backing off but Trixie put her hand up and held it out for him. When he gently put his hand in hers she let both puppies sniff the man and the next time he took a step to move in the tiny front room he noticed both pups were more relaxed with him. "See, no one we don't trust gets in or out without us knowing."

"They are fast learners. Most wolves are." Trixie turned to Hershel now, she hadn't asked what kind of dog they were cause she seen their mother but now she was intrigued.

"Wolves? Their mom was a German Shephard."

"That may be, but its been a while since our house animals and the wild animals have had time to procreate. Their mother might have been a house dog but by the way their snouts are and their ears and eyes, their dad was a wolf. Full blood by the looks of their half blood. It will show more as they grow."

"Will they become unstable?" Trixie understood Tyreese's worries but Hershel laughed now.

"No, no wolves are very loyal creatures and it seems they both have taken to her so I wouldn't doubt their loyalty." Tyreese nodded, then turned to head to the meeting area of the place they were in. Hershel smiled as he stepped back inside the sick area, telling Sasha that Tyreese was waiting on her, and as she went to the glass area where prisoners would be able to talk to their families back in the day Trixie glanced down to her new pups.

"So, wolves huh? Daryl is going to love you!" She sat in a chair now, next to the sick area main door, and petted the pups for a good while, lulling the white one into sleep while the black one played with anything that moved.

"Trixie." Trixie glanced up now, the white pup barley moving its ears to register what it heard as Hershel glanced out the door once more.

"Yeah?"

"Would you run this list to Daryl? Bob is going with them and they were waiting on it from me." Trixie nodded, making a sharp whistle for the pups and smiling as they both perked up to her, watching her as she headed out the front door to the prison yard. The black one was by her side, watching everything as they walked but the white one was sniffing and growling to everything it didn't know. As she watched them, laughing at them, she walked around the prison and came upon the group that was about to leave. Michonne had just went inside, gathering a few more items, as Bob stood there talking with Daryl about the car, Zac's car, that they were going to travel in. Merle was finishing up checking on things under the hood when Trixie started right in their direction and the black dog immediately took off, barking and raising hell at the guys. Bob gasped, turning and jumping onto the back of the car while the hunters of course swung around ready to fight whatever was coming towards them.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Merle swore to the dog, snarling at it as he kept his gun trained on the tiny thing. It had stopped a few feet from Daryl, barking and growling at him as Trixie rushed up to their sides.

"Hey! Guns down! He don't mean no harm!" Daryl glanced to Trixie now, confused as she whistled and the black dog glanced to her, back to Daryl, then to her again before going to its sister's side.

"Where the hell did they come from!" Trixie smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"When I went on the herb run for Hershel, their mother snuck up on me in the woods. She died, but I fed them a bit of meat and they seemed to have taken a liking to me. Let me bath them, brush them, hell they ever guarding the sick area with me."

"Yep, no man in or out. Black one there is good." Tyreese surprised them as he came around the side of the car now, nodding to the men and Trixie as the black dog snorted his way, letting him know he remembered him.

"You met?"

"Seen him when I went to talk to Sasha. You still got room for one more?" Daryl nodded, still a bit caught off guard by the dogs, but when Trixie laughed at his discomfort he growled to her.

"What the hell you doing out here anyway, you supposed to be helping Carol and Hershel."

'I know, Hershel gave me a list to give to you, before you left." Daryl nodded, going to take a step towards Trixie and at the same time the black dog growled at him again, the white one following her brother's footsteps and growling too.

"They better knock it the fuck off Trix!" Trixie laughed again now, bending down to the pups sides before motioning for Daryl to kneel down as well. Daryl scowled but did so anyways, putting his hand into her outstretched one as she smiled to him. Once she had his hand she let the dogs sniff him, the white one immediately licking him while the black one whimpered but put its head against his palm.

"They can tell whose the big dog little brother." Daryl glanced over to Merle now, confused as Trixie as Merle chuckled and nodded to the pups. "Wolves right?"

"Hershel said half, father because the mother was a German Shephard."

"What I thought. Wolves can tell who is and who isn't Alpha real quick. That boy there, he's protective of ya gal because she's the Alpha female. He's gathered your scent on her brother so he knows you're the Alpha male. Or at least he thinks so."

"Man shut the fuck up Merle!" Merle laughed now, always taking the chance to pick on his brother as Trixie scratched the black dog behind his ear.

"He does always seem to be on guard around me. Maybe it is because he knows out of who he trusts I'm the big female." Trixie smirked now, seeing the black pup whimper as he ducked behind Trixie's legs. She stood, along with Daryl, as Bob smiled to the dogs, gathering enough courage to get off of the car now. He took one step towards Daryl though and the white puppy growled, getting into a protective stance and baring her fangs to him.

"See, female protects Alpha male and male protects Alpha female. All natural to wolves little bro." Daryl chuckled, giving Bob a look as Trixie ran her fingers down the white pups back before doing to him what she did with Tyreese and making the pups less aggressive.

"So are we going to get going or are we going to stand here bullshitting all day?" Trixie frowned, nodding to Daryl as she took a step back and dipped her chin towards the paper he had.

"That's what Hershel needs, he said if you can get it we should be fine." Daryl nodded again, glancing over the paper as Bob sighed and glanced to Daryl.

"You sure you want me going and not her?" Daryl's eyes casted between Trixie and Bob before he pointed to a word on the paper and showed it to him.

"What's that?" Bob took a second to glance over the word before smirking.

"Zanamivir." Daryl glanced to Trixie now, a smirk on his face as he nodded to Bob.

"Yup, we need ya." Trixie chuckled, Bob smiling softly as he climbed into the back of the car now.

"Taking Zac's car huh?"

"Fastest." Trixie nodded, chewing on her lip as Tyreese dipped his head her way and climbed in as well. Merle was banging on the roof of the car before he turned to go and try to find Michonne, she was supposed to be there by then, and when he left Trixie hugged Daryl.

"Stay safe." Daryl hugged her back, tightly, then nodded against her.

"Always. You stay safe here." Trixie nodded, backing up slowly before feeling the pups by her feet and smiled.

"Can now, these guys bark like mad when someone they don't know come around."

"Good, might have to teach them to hut when things get better."

"Make great companions Daryl. They grow on ya fast." Daryl smiled, nodding to her as Michonne and Merle reappeared and smiled her way.

"Carol might be looking for you, another pipe got clogged."

"Which one?"

"Out front."

"Shit. Ok, thanks Michonne, I'll see if I can help her soon."

"You take care while were gone. We wont be long."

"Same to you, watch out over my boys will you?" Michonne grinned, giving her a head tilt as she slid into the back with Bob and Tyreese. Merle nodded to her as he slipped into passenger and Daryl just gave her another smile before getting into the front seat and slowly backing up to turn around. Trixie watched them taking off, watching them go through the fences, down the road, before she decided she couldn't see them anymore and she was now obligated to keep her promise. She had to take care of the people that were left in the prison. Her and her new pups.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I know, short as hell, sorry, but I am going to add chapter 13 up as well, and its from Daryl's side of the story so yeah!**

Rick had been checking out the burn sight, looking for any kind of clues, and as he scouted out the inside every which way he was starting to see something forming, something he didn't want to see, but he figured it would be best to rule it out and wanted to head outside to talk to someone. As he was pushing past the front sick area door, dipping his head inside to check on Hershel as he went, he ran into two balls of fur flying through his feet and skidding to a halt near the sick area door, growling now in his direction. He was confused, he hadn't seen anything like them before around the prison, but when the door opened again and he heard Trixie coming in behind him he figured she knew what they were.

"Guys ya cant take off like that! I got to keep an eye on you two!" Rick turned, meeting Trixie face to face as the pups continued to growl at him, making her laugh now. "Hey Rick."

"Hi. What are those?" Rick pointed to the pups, wondering when and where she found them and if they were sick or not but the look he saw on her face relaxed him…..just a bit.

"Oh, found them in the woods. Long story short, momma died after I fed them some. They trust me and they are guarding the door because I guess they can sense I'm protective of it. Don't want anything to happen again like what happened with David and Karen." Rick nodded, glancing back to the pups once before glaring at them now. They were stuck in a stare down before Trixie sighed and grabbed Ricks hand. Letting the pups smell his hand she smiled as they immediately calmed down around him and the white one even licked his hand, making him grin a bit.

"Speaking of that incident. Have you seen Carol?" Trixie glanced to Rick now, shaking her head as she tried to think where Carol might be.

"Michonne said before she took off Carol needed my help with water pipe two. Said it was clogged as well as one. I got one cleared but I guess she didn't know so I was looking for her myself, why?" Rick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head and glanced back to the pups.

"Just need to talk to her." Trixie nodded, watching the pups as they listened to everyone that was moving inside the sick area and watching the door at the same time.

"Think she might be at the barrels?" Rick shook his head now, knowing he had checked there before he came to the sick area.

"No, she's not in the cell block either, either of them."

"Maybe she's out front. Its been a bit since Michonne and them left, she could be looking for me." Rick nodded, then turned to head back to the front of the prison, Trixie following after a quick whistle. When they made their way outside Rick glanced over his shoulder to Trixie as she let the pups out then walked up beside him, walking in time with him as they made their way around to the front part of the prison.

"You really gonna keep them?" Rick nodded to the pups who were following Trixie's every step, staying by her but sniffing everything insight, the black one occasionally pissing on something before rushing back to catch up to her.

"Thinking about it. They can scent the sickness, even in the meat, and they understand who I trust and who I don't which is good for us and the babies. They will grow with us so they can be trained. Daryl thinks they'd make good hunting dogs."

"Might, what are they though?"

"Wolf father, German Shephard mother. Hershel says it will make them very protective and that's good for us." Rick nodded, agreeing with her that having some kind of protection other than people who could back stab you in a heartbeat was a good idea. As they rounded the front of the prison though he sighed, glancing out over the fields and pausing only long enough to let Trixie hear what he saw. She snatched her head around, glaring at the home made contraption they would use for water pipe two, a metal thing that gathered the walkers attention so whoever was working on it could fix it safely. If it was running it meant someone was out there and they were alone which wasn't good. Trixie glanced to Rick as he sighed, heading right for the gate and when she helped him tug it back they heard tapping coming from the same place. They glanced up to see Carol standing now, tapping the loose pipe on the side of the tiny bridge over the watering hole. It was gathering the walkers attentions from the contraption and it gathered a few more from behind her in the woods.

"Carol! Run!" Rick had started to run the dog run now, rushing to get down to the exit where he could help Carol but Trixie was a bit faster. She whistled and the pups joined her, barking and growling loudly as they ran the dog run and gathered a few of the walkers attentions. The ones she didn't gather Carol and Rick took out themselves but the ones that came to her or back to her at the fence she stabbed with her machete through the fence itself.

"Carol! What are you doing! Michonne told me you needed my help why didn't you wait!" Carol sighed, her heart racing as she put down another walker and looked towards Trixie. More walkers were coming out of the woods now as Rick shot two of them, both people making it back into the dog run un harmed and breathing fast.

"It was a piece of cake." Rick glared to Carol now, Trixie rounding over to them, both dogs following and barking at the undead as if it was a game. One whistle and a finger snap though had them quite. Trixie guessed they had gotten used to it and was either snapped at by their mother for being loud before or just knew when to and not to be loud. Either way she was thankful for it and smiled as Carol glanced down to them then to her.

"You should have waited on me, we could have done that tomorrow, I got pipe one cleared."

"Yeah well we don't know if we get a tomorrow."

Everywhere in the prison things were staring to get bad before they were going to get good. Hershel had made some tea with the things Trixie brought back but Dr. S, Caleb, wasn't doing so well. Glenn was getting worse himself but Hershel was determined to take care of them. Lizzie had been put into the sick area before Trixie knew it but she was thankful that Mika had stayed with Carl and Beth in quarantine. Glenn told Trixie that Hunter was doing the best for the time being, which was why his crib had been moved to the meeting area, the glass room where the sick and un-sick could talk, so for that she was grateful. Carol had taken to gathering as much water as she could after her stupid act, or the thing that Rick called a stupid act, and he was also questioning her about the burning which made Trixie gasp with surprise. She had been helping Carol move the water when he confronted her about it. With everything that was going on, with Hershel and Glenn, Maggie and Beth, Daryl and the others being gone, Trixie had hoped Carol would deny it but she just walked away and left them both speechless. Yeah things at the prison were going great after Trixie brought back what little help she could and they waited on the medicine. She started to wonder if things were ever going to get any better as she followed Rick inside the prison and questioned him about why he questioned Carol. When he told her what he found she understood, and she also sort of understood where Carol was coming from. When Rick told her what he was going to do with Carol all she could say was she hoped Daryl took the news well, and Merle. Rick took it in stride, and went to get ready to leave the prison, taking Carol with him and leaving Trixie in charge as he was gone. She knew the time was coming, something was going to happen, something bad and she hated everyone at that moment for it. If only Daryl was there.


	13. Chapter 13

The damn walkers had to just come out of nowhere, they had to just block and fuck up their fastest car didn't they? They were a few miles from the vet office and things just kept going from bad to worse. Merle was doing his best shooting, the glove he had started wearing that had a stuffed pinky and ring fingers helped him hold the guns he used but it was still tricky for him. He used his contraption on his arm the most, the knife reaching the dead before they reached him more often than not. Michonne was slicing and dicing her way through the walkers as she went and Daryl was doing his best too, staying out of their reach and shooting his bolts into their heads. Bob was doing pretty well but his gun was attracting a lot of the dead to them as they had to wait on Tyreese to finally decide to get out of the surrounded car. That was the second thing that pissed Daryl off for the evening. With the way Tyreese had sat there, acting as if he was going to let them take him, they had to use more bullets and he lost a few bolts just to try and help clear a path somewhat when Tyreese decided to finally move. Now, after walking all night and into the next morning, Daryl was still fuming as Tyreese was washing his shirt in a creek, Merle and Michonne by his side with the map trying to figure out where they were and how long they had to go.

"Ty! Come on man." Daryl wasn't paying much attention to what Merle and Michonne were saying, they could figure things out without him, but when Bob started to call out to Tyreese he did turn his head but only to scoff. Daryl was so done with these people, he had lost the fastest car they had and now they were walking on borrowed time and they still had to go and get the medicine before they could even think of returning!

"Ain't got time for this, lets just go, he can catch up." Daryl glanced to his brother, nodding as he followed Merle on the path that he and Michonne had chosen. As they got out of reach Michonne rushed to catch them, Bob making Tyrese move his as a bit faster and soon they were back on the road. Daryl wanted to find a car, anything if he was honest, and fast. They had miles to go and no time to get there in.

"We wasted a whole night, Sasha….my sister….she might not even be there anymore." Everyone slide a glance to Tyreese as he made his way back up to them. Merle snorted though, shaking his head as he chopped away a vine hanging in his way. Michonne just sighed but Bob grunted to the bigger man.

"Don't think like that. We will get back, we'. Make it in time."

"Naw man, we wasted a whole night!"

"Yeah and why was that?" Tyreese and Bob glared now to Merle as he chuckled dryly in front of them. He hadn't even turned to see them just talking out of his ass Daryl thought while Bob took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"It was no ones fault. Those walkers came out of nowhere and…"

"And while waiting for big man here to decide if he wanted to save his own ass or not we wasted not only time but resources. If ya gonna go off yaself man just fucking do it and don't drag the rest of us down with ya! We got family back there as well or don't you remember!" Tyreese snorted now, giving Merle a heated glare.

"You ain't got anyone in that sick area so don't….." Daryl had had enough then, turning and making Tyreese pause in his walking, his finger poking Tyreese in the chest while his other hand gripped his crossbow tighter and tighter.

"Look ahere! Hunter is in that damn sick area! If anyone has a higher chance of not surviving its gonna be my son! That's his nephew! If any of us should be worrying the most its us, now shut ya damn mouth and lets get to the fucking place so we can get our asses home! If ya want to sit and bitch be my guest but I ain't hanging around and giving a chance for anyone else to die while you are! That includes ya sister!" Huffing, Daryl shoved Tyreese back a bit and growled, letting him know he was not to say a word as he took the lead now and made his way to the road. Once there he glanced up to the sky and growled again. Almost high noon, it was getting later and later. They weren't going to make it if he didn't rush their asses. He had to make it.

It took a bit, longer than they wanted, but they had a van now and they were on the road again. The college was right ahead of them, Bob driving while Merle talked with Michonne about a plan of attack. Daryl was just going over and over again inside his own head about the talk him and Bob had. He found out that it was Bob's fault the whole shelf came crashing down but just like any other guy that felt like he did nothing right he blamed everything on himself. The whole Zac death, the fact that Trixie was there helping him and had a chance to get hurt, everything. Daryl told him he wasn't going to be alone, not again, and that it wasn't his fault because no one could foresee what was going to happen, but he did swear he would never let Bob go out on another trip with Trixie ever again. His way of wanting to keep her safe. While Michonne nodded to a nearby building Tyreese nodded and broke the small silence.

"The building we need is around the corner. Park here Bob, we'll walk." Bob nodded, shutting the van off and searching for any signs of any walkers that the noise might have brought out. Seeing none the group exited the van and started to walk to the building.

"Stick close, no heroes today." Everyone nodded to Daryl as they rounded the buildings and Tyreese pointed out the one they needed. Merle nodded to them, shoving one door open for them as Daryl grabbed the next. Everyone moved silently and quickly into the main building before Tyreese took the lead. With Hershel's map in hand he pointed out a side room and Daryl entered first, searching for the dead but nodding as he got inside.

"Just grab it all, we can figure things out later." Nodding to Michonne everyone started to grab whatever bottle of medicine they could find. Cages were in the room, littering the tables and floors and all along the side of the wall there were stacks of cages with animals that unfortunately perished. Merle sighed, shaking his head softly as his eyes scanned those cages while Michonne dropped a few thing into the bag he was holding.

"Glad little gal didn't come with brother." Daryl snorted, glancing up once to see what Merle was looking at then nodding in agreement. He knew his girl loved animals, and if she would have come she would have had a broken heart seeing this aftermath.

"Anything else we can use?" Daryl shrugged, glancing back to see Tyreese and Michonne scanning the room while Bob seemed to be staring at something.

"Hey, come on, next room." Bob popped up from behind a desk, where it looked like someone had made a place to stay, and nodded. Rushing to catch them as they exited the room's back door he saw Tyreese pointing to the next area they needed to go, Daryl and Merle going to check the area for walkers as the other three came to catch up. Once Merle nodded the all clear Tyreese glanced to the map then to the other rooms and pointed.

"There, says it would be the place for the meds. Tubes and shit over in that room. IV's down the hall and clamps as well." Merle nodded, tossing a bag over his shoulder and looking to Daryl.

"I got the clamps and bags. Ya'll get the rest." Daryl nodded as Michonne nudged Bob and nodded to the medicine room.

"We'll get the stuff from inside there. You get the tubes and anything else." Daryl nodded, watching Tyreese glancing to the map again then turning to go to the room where they were going to scout. Michonne and Bob walked into the medical room, it was large like a basic classroom and at the back there was a wall length cabinet that held all kinds of medicines in it.

"Anything ending in 'cilin' or 'cing'. We can crush it and dissolve it into the IV's and get it to them faster."

"How much?"

"Well with the time we lost that will be tricky but I'm sure Hershel and Dr. S will know." Michonne nodded, grabbing the rest of the medicine, glancing it over, as she heard the others moving in the hallway. Merle had grabbed every IV bag and all the clamp bags he could find, including other stuff as well. He found an intubation tube, thinking it might come in handy, and grabbed the rest of the needles there as well. He didn't get to grab much due to only having three fingers but the bigger things he could grab he took. His bag was full when he came into the hallway and saw his brother standing there, in thought it seemed, as he listened to Michonne and Bob talking.

"Hey." Daryl's head snapped up and Merle seen that he was right, his brother had been in thought again and that had Merle on edge.

"Get everything?"

"Everything my gimp ass could grab. You?"

"Yeah, tubes and bags and a few needles as well. Everything on the list. Tyreese's is double checking to make sure we didn't leave a thing. Were gonna need it all." Merle nodded, feeling the hurt and guilt coming off of Daryl now before he patted his brothers shoulder out of a very rare and very unsettling act of kindness between them.

"He's gonna be ok, I swear on my life he's gonna be ok." Daryl nodded, chewing his bottom lip when Tyreese came out and nodded to them both. Walking into the room where Michonne and Bob were they put their bags down as Michonne glanced to them. She had heard the conversation Merle and Daryl had in the hallway and she felt for the guys, she did. She knew that they didn't show their emotions often but she knew that having a family member in the sick are had them on edge as much if not more than Tyreese and that was dangerous to have at the moment so she didn't spark the fire by saying that she heard, or that she was sorry for them, because that never worked.

"Got everything?" Tyreese nodded to them, glancing to the bags now.

"Yeah, tubes, clamps, bags, everything on the list and then some. Ya'll?" Bob nodded, giving a head tilt to the cabinet and smiling.

"Got all that we can use."

"Everything. We're good." Daryl nodded now, he knew what came next and he didn't need the map for it as he turned and went to head back to the hallway.

"Alright, lets roll." Merle followed his brother, closely, as Tyreese went after then Michonne and Bob. In the hallway Daryl used his light to find the exit sign they had noticed and followed it towards the back hallway, where some stairs were that could take them to the bottom floor and out near the van, but as they got closer Merle tapped his shoulder.

"Hear that brother?" Daryl nodded, searching for the dead that was making the noise they heard, but didn't see them at all until they passed another room that had a door broken and off its hinges. To get pass it and to the stairs meant fighting a few of the walkers that were inside and they didn't have the time, nor wanted to draw any other walkers with the noise, so they turned around to run. Michonne pointed out another exit sign and they ran, into another classroom with cages, looked like a holding room for the animals of the school, and Bob shut the door behind them.

"Hey! Doors busted, wont hold shut!" Daryl and Merle nodded, going straight to the door and shoving a desk up against it, Merle pilling a few of the cages he could grab with his knife on top of the desk while Michonne scanned the room.

"Over here, stairs." The guys nodded, slowly following her to the place where another set of stairs were now, Daryl and Tyreese glanced to each other sharing a thought. Where were these stairs going to bring them out at? As they got half way through the room Tyreese suddenly grunted, a walker had come from between some of the broken cages but he took care of it quickly, grunting as he did. When he rushed to catch the others Merle looked over his shoulder to the door they had tried to barricade while Daryl and Michonne glanced to the new door they needed to get through, the one that was chained and had walkers trying to get through.

"How many?"

'Cant tell." Michonne frowned, giving Daryl an unsure look as Merle cursed.

"Fuckers coming in the front." The group glanced back to the door they had barricaded and suddenly felt like rats in a trap.

"We can take them!" Merle was about to agree with Tyreese before Bob screamed at them.

'NO! They're infected, like the prison. We fire at them, hit them, get their blood in our faces or breathe it in we get sick. We didn't come all this way just to return sick!"

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Tyreese pointed to the chained door as Bob shrugged.

"We don't."

"Well its gotta change sometime." Daryl sighed, giving Merle a look as he grabbed a chair and broke the leg off of it. Sticking it between the chain he twisted, turning the chain and wrapping it around the leg to pop it. "Ready?"

"Open it brother!" The walkers from behind them now were closing in as Daryl busted the doors chains open and Michonne slung her blade out. When the handle to the door fell, the chain hanging limply now, three walkers walked out of the door and onto the group. Tyreese shot one while Michonne sliced the others heads off in one swing. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and nodded for them to go, everyone darting into the chained off hallway now as the other walkers got closer and closer.

"Up! Go up!" Tyreese pointed to the stairs that were right across the hallway, making everyone rush up the stairs and come out a floor above into another hallway that had a few walkers stumbling down it now, the noise from down stairs attracting them. Daryl turned and motioned for everyone to head down the hall, towards another set of stairs he was hoping would be clear, and while they ran Merle and Bob shoved anything and everything into their path to block the following infected walkers.

"Don't have an exit!" Michonne frowned, she had shoved on the stairs doors but they were locked, sounded like a chain on the other side, and Daryl grunted.

"We make one!" Jumping up on the window sill that was at the end of the hallway he started hitting it with his crossbow but Tyreese grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"Get down!" Daryl ducked to the right side, Tyreese taking out the left side window and then shoved Michonne to get up to it. Daryl grabbed her hand and helped her up over the window sill, letting her get out on her own.

"Jump down to the walkway below!" Michonne nodded, jumping to the roof top and turning to watch for her friends. Tyreese was next as Merle shoved Bob towards the window and Daryl helped him up on the sill now.

"They're here little brother! Move!" Daryl nodded, grunting as Merle dragged himself up to the sill now and jumped onto the roof with the others. Daryl jumped from the window to the walkway roof first, then Bob and Merle following. Tyreese and Michonne were looking for their van when Merle grunted and turned to grab the back of Bobs pants. He had stumbled when jumped, falling to his knees, but when his bag almost went over the walkway roof to the ground where walkers were forming he grabbed at it and was now in a tug of war with the walkers below. Michonne, Tyreese and Daryl glanced back when they heard Merle grunting, trying not to let the boy fall with the bag, and they rushed to help.

"Let it go man! Let it go!" Tyreese was pulling now on the other side of Bobs pants, tugging him by his arms and trying to keep him from falling as he kept fighting for his bag. Michonne was holding onto Merles arm with the contraption, tugging on him so incase Bob went over he wouldn't follow and Daryl was tugging on Bob arm along with them, grunting.

"Let the bag go Bob! Come on!" Bob shook his head no, struggling a bit more before he snatched at just the right time and freed his bag from the walkers grip. As the others backed away, feeling Bob not struggling as much now, they watched as he threw his bag onto the walkway roof and it landed, with a clunk. Merle and Michonne exchanged a look, wondering what the hell was so important in the bag that made that sound, and as Tyreese helped Bob to his feet Daryl walked around them to pull the bags flap open. A bottle of half drunk alcohol was sitting in it, and only the half drunk bottle of alcohol. As Bob stared at Daryl, wondering what was going to happen, he started breathing a bit harsher, scared.

"You got no meds in ya bag, just this?" Daryl glanced from Bob back to the bottle, then shook his head, trying to think about what to do, what would be best to do, and when he remembered the story of how Bob caused the shelf to collapse, ultimately killing Zac, he growled. "You should've kept walking that day."

"Don't!" Bob shouted, not loudly, but harshly enough that it stopped Daryl from throwing the bottle out across the open court of the college. Tyreese, Michonne and Merle all glanced back to Bob then, after he quickly put his hand on his gun, and when Daryl noticed this he stormed right up to him. Bob didn't move though, didn't try to fight back as Daryl pressed his forehead against Bob's, begging him to give him another reason to hurt him. When Bob didn't move though Daryl took his gun from him, then grabbed Bob by the front of his shirt and it looked like he was going to shove him off of the walkway roof when Tyreese called out to him.

"Just let him go Daryl! He picked his poison." Daryl grunted, not wanting to give into Bob that easily but Tyreese couldn't help the man because Merle had put his three good fingers on his shoulder and gripped him as well, telling him not to interfere with his brothers business.

"Nothing you can do brother, let it go, we got to get back." Daryl grunted again, letting Bob go right near the edge but Bob didn't once look up or into anyone's eyes for help.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Daryl snorted, spitting to the side out of disgust as he glanced between Bob and the bottle he held. He didn't like it but the others were right, he made his choice and Daryl was going to make sure he knew what kind of choice that was.

"If you take one sip of this….this….shit, before any of those meds get into our people, I'll kick your ass. We came here for Sasha, Hunter, everyone that's sick and you didn't grab a damn thing but this shit! Don't think I wont be watching you." Daryl growled again, closer to his face this time as he shoved the bottle back into Bobs hand and grunted. "Lets go!"

"Vans that way Dar." Daryl nodded to Merle, grabbing his own bag he had dropped and going to the edge of the walkway roof. He had had enough, he was ready to get back to the prison, he needed to see that his son and his girl were safe but with what Bob did he now wondered if they had enough medicine for everyone that needed it. He prayed they did, he prayed he wouldn't have to kick Bobs ass, he prayed for everything as Merle came up behind him and nodded. It was time to move, Michonne agreed and so did Tyreese as he stayed by Bobs side, watching him.

"Alright, lets go." Jumping off of the walkway roof they headed back to the van, needing to be home, and wanting to be done with this shit once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. During July I had my anniversary happening and my grandmother passed away three days before that. Afterwards it was getting the kids ready for school, then my husbands father went into the hospital at the same time. He had got better but sadly in the middle of October he went back in and on the Season 7 premier night (October 23rd) his organs started to shut down. He passed on October 26th, and Ive been dealing with that and trying to help my hubby pass it as well. Now though, times slowing down, kids are in school, and I got a bit of time to try and recoup what I had lost back in April. I lost chapters 9-25, and was going off of memory for 9-13 here. So im getting to remake my whole descent into season 5 again and this time, I think it might turn out better. Who knows? But here is 14, and hopefully soon 15 will be up and then from there the rest of Season 4 Walking Dead Fanfiction! :)**

The night had been long, and when it came it brought with it a lot of problems. Trixie had helped Maggie when it came to the fence, what little they could do, and when Rick returned from dropping Carol off he talked with them for a bit. That was over quickly though when gun shots rang out inside the sick bay. Trixie and Maggie had gone then, to help in there, as Rick continued to finish killing walkers on the fence line. All the while Daryl and Merle were driving back to the prison hoping they weren't too late.

When dark hit Trixie was clearing the sick bay from the recently turned walkers that they had to put down while Maggie and Hershel saw to Glenn. During this though Rick and Carl were fighting off a horde f walkers that broke through their dog run fence. They had the whole situation under control by the time the van drove up though and Bob and Tyreese rushed out towards the building with the medicine for the sick. Pups barking announced their arrival as Hershel and Maggie signaled for them to come to the top floor. It was going to be a longer night than they had thought it would be as Daryl and Merle stepped inside to check on their family as well. Trixie only offered them a nod though as she walked around, checking on the others in there that were still alive, before Daryl and Merle sat in the front room to relax…finally.

That's what the night brought, and by the time day break came everyone was visibly shaken yet optimistic as the medicine started to hold off the sickness that everyone left alive had. As a precaution as well, Hershel had Trixie make a few portions for the adults that weren't in the sick are but had been around it. All in all she had a about two separate doses for Daryl, Merle, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Tyreese, Bob and herself. The others were getting regular doses throughout the night and into the day. By noon Hershel was aware that he needed to get more herbs for his stash and decided to head out on his own. Trixie knew he was gone, as did Beth and Maggie, but they had more things to do around the complex that they had to let him go alone. Rick had been talking to Michonne before she headed out herself that morning to dump the bodies of the walkers him and Carl shot the night before. As she left though he found Trixie and decided that the morning relaxation was over, it was time for business.

"Trix." Trixie glanced up from the side of the prison yard. She had been trying to get more fresh water fro Bob within the sick bay, to pass out the third round of medicine with for the day, when Rick found her.

"Over here, whats up?" Rick nodded, walking towards her a bit slower and glancing around himself before standing beside her and glancing down to what she was doing.

"Gathering water?"

"For Bob. Its time for the sick's medicine again. I'm going to give him this before I make rounds on the fence and clear what I can." Rick nodded, frowning softly for a moment before grabbing her arm and making her pause in what she was doing. Glancing back up to him though made her really freeze as he showed her a worried face that she recognized all too well. "What is it Rick?"

"I need to talk to Daryl, you know where he is?" Trixie thought real hard. After she had woken the brothers up from their sleep in the front room of the sick bay area she seen them going to do rounds first, with Merle mentioning something about finding something to eat next. She hadn't seen them since but she knew how to find them.

"Give me a second." Whistling loudly she watched behind her, leaving Rick confused for a moment, as a white pup ran her way. Following her was the black pup and when they got to Trixie's side she smirked. Rick was still questioning what she was doing but when she grabbed one jug of water and handed him the second she motioned for him to follow her.

"Where.."

"Wherever they came from he's going to be that way." Snapping her fingers she sent the pups off, waving at them to leave, and they immediately ran back towards the way they had come to find their male owner. Following them wasn't hard either, they went right into the sick bay area, and when Rick and Trixie entered they saw Maggie, Daryl and Merle walking out with Glenn supported between them.

"Wondered where they went." Trixie smirked to Daryl before grabbing the other jug from Rick.

"Found him. Now give me a moment and I'll meet ya'll in the dining area of our block. I got to get this to Bob." Daryl only nodded as Rick cleared his throat and gave her a tight smile. Turning to head deeper into the sick area Trixie found Bob quickly, on the second floor, and gave him what she had as Daryl and Merle followed Maggie over to the other side of the prison with Glenn. They were moving the recovering victims to a cleaner side of the sick area, so they didn't have to be around the death, and as they placed Glenn into his new bed Maggie thanked them and sat with him while the three men retreated back to their own cell block. Merle went right to his cell, up on their second floor, and went to find his last pack of smokes as Rick followed them and scratched the back of his neck, nervous.

"What ya need with us officer?" Rick glanced to Merle then, seeing that he was watching him as he leaned against the cell behind him. Giving Daryl a sideways glance Rick noticed that he too was a bit confused as to why Rick came to find them, but he knew when Rick needed to talk to him privately it was something important.

"I needed to talk to you two."

"I hope you weren't thinking of talking alone." Rick sighed then, thanking who ever was watching out for him as Trixie walked up the stairs and stood beside him, leaning against the railing while Daryl glanced between the two of them.

"Thanks for coming."

"I warned you." Rick nodded then, he knew Trixie had warned him, but he also knew it was now or never and if he kept putting it off, letting the boys know what had happened, he knew they would get angrier about it in the end.

"Warned him bout what? Whats this all about?"

"Yeah officer Friendly, whats got your belt in a twist?" Rick groaned then, not liking the way they were already on defense, as Trixie slowly stepped between the guys and glanced back and forth to them all, waiting.

"Its about Carol." With that one sentence Merle and Daryl both went on guard and glanced to each other before glaring to Rick.

"What about little gal? She hurt? Sick? Bit?" Merle took a step towards Rick then, his imagination running into overdrive as he worried about what was going on with Carol but Daryl was the one watching Rick now as he took a deep breath.

"I took her out yesterday, let her go in a nearby town, she…"

"You what!"

"Merle!" Trixie shoved on the big guy now as he went to reach out for Rick, anger immediately his first thought after what he heard, but Trixie had gotten to him first and held him back as Rick tried to explain a bit quicker.

"I had to let her go! She was the one who killed David and Karen. Admitted to me and Trixie. She wasn't ashamed of it at all. She couldn't be here, you have to understand that…"

"Man you couldn't have waited until we got back!"

"Until Tyreese got back?" Rick stared at Daryl as Trixie frowned, she knew the news would hit them hard but she had hoped for a bit more professional attitude, rather than anger. "She killed two of our own and Tyreese…"

"I could have handled that!"

"Tyreese…."

"I would have handled him!" Trixie sighed now, glancing between Rick and Merle as Merle basically shut down Ricks last defense as to why he kicked Carol out.

"She has a car, supplies, weapons. She's a survivor."

"Stop saying that like you don't believe it!"

"He does believe it Daryl, he does. Look it wasn't easy for him to make the choice but he did, and Maggie and I understand why he did, but he wasn't going to keep it from you two so now he's telling you. You cant change it so don't get all pissy about it either!"

"How long did you know! Did you choose to throw her out too?" Trixie growled then, smacking Merle on his chest as she glared to him.

"Don't be dumb! I don't make choices around here, that's all yall, but you and Daryl and Tyreese were gone and he did what he thought he needed to do!"

"Look, she told us she did it and that she wasn't sorry, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Wiat!" Daryl glared to Rick then, but shook his head shortly after and sighed, biting his nail like he always did when he was nervous. Merle on the other hand fumed as he paced the walkway beside Daryl, thinking, which was never good.

"I told her we'd look after the kids, and I told her we'd take care of them."

"And Tyreese?" Rick met Merle's gaze then before sighing to himself and shaking his head.

"I haven't told him yet."

"He wanted to find you two first." Daryl and Merle both glanced to each other then before turning to look at Rick and Trixie.

"Well, lets go find him and see how he takes the news."

"I don't know where he took off after seeing Sasha this morning." Merle snorted then, shrugging past everyone to lead them down the stairs.

"He's in the tunnels below. He's been hunting the murderer. We find him and you can tell him you already got her and kicked her out. I just hope I see him knock you the fuck out copper." Trixie sighed then, running a hand through her hair as she followed the three men down the stairs and towards the door that lead to the tunnels. She had hoped that after hearing that Carol would be alright that instead of anger Merle would want to go find her, but here she walked, watching his shoulders rise and fall with so much anger in them she was actually becoming scared. Daryl though seemed to understand and even though he hated it he did admit, even just to himself, that Carol didn't need to be around them for the time being if she was going to act first and question alter. He hated losing the people he had come to see as acquaintances, and just the thought of what she would have done if Trixie had gotten sick made him sick.

"Babe?" Hearing her whisper right beside him made Daryl glance down to Trixie, seeing the worry that was crossing her face though made him frown for a moment before he shouldered his crossbow and gripped her left hand in his right.

"You alright? Ain't sick now are ya?"

"No, not sick. You ok?" Daryl shrugged then, before they heard some noise coming from in front of them.

"Sick of all this shit." Trixie chuckled then, nodding before she leaned in closer to his side and sighed. Giving her a small smile Daryl grunted as she laid her head on his shoulder while they walked.

"Tyreese, that you!" Rick was leading them now, with Merle by his side and Trixie and Daryl coming up behind them as Tyreese called back to them.

"Rick that you!" Walking closer to one of the side halls, the one that lead to the broken tunnel if Trixie remembered correctly, Tyreese walked out and came face to face with them as he huffed. He seemed really scared or worried or hell even spooked as he glanced to everyone then faced Rick. "You guys have got to see this."

"Can we take a beat, there's something we need to talk about." Tyreese shook his head though, frowning before he turned and went to go back down the hall.

"No, come on, it can wait." Merle was about to say something but was silenced when Rick shrugged and followed Tyreese down the hall. Daryl followed Merle and Trixie tagged along as they walked until Tyreese turned a second corner and paused. Letting everyone get beside him in the hall he shined his flashlight to something on the floor. "Look."

"What the hell?" Merle glanced to whatever it was on the floor a bit sideways, confused, as Daryl let Trixie's hand go and bent beside it. Rick shined his flashlight over it, confused as well, before Trixie hummed.

"Someone autopsied it." All four men glanced to her with a look of confusion, while being a bit grossed out she knew what had happened, before Tyreese motioned to it.

"I was looking for answers, ya know, and came across it. Same person that killed Karen and David did this. Remember the rats at the fence? They show up the same day she was killed. We got a psychopath living with us."

"Tyreese…" Tyreese turned to Rick then, shaking his head as Trixie stepped between them and knelt beside Daryl, glancing over the autopsied bunny on a board.

"No Rick, we got to find him."

"Rick." Rick and Tyreese glanced to Trixie then as she pointed to the bunny's fur and frowned. "Whoever did this, is not who killed Karen. This blood, though a bit dried, is still tacky. Its not a day old yet."

"So? Whats that got to do with it?" Tyreese glanced between Rick and Trixie then as Rick started to understand that Carol and him had left way before whoever did this to the bunny actually did it. Meaning it wasn't Carol, meaning there was someone else amongst them that was a bit insane, meaning that they weren't done with trying to figure out who may turn on them one day.

"Tyreese, we got to talk about that. The person who killed Karen…." Rick paused then, a loud shot ringing out above them and dust starting to fall on top of them made everyone glance up as the walls shook.

"What the hell was that!" Merle and Daryl glanced to each other, nodding only once, before they went to run out of the tunnels.

"Come on! Lets find out!" Rick took off after Daryl and Merle, Tyreese trailing behind them, but Trixie paused and glanced to the bunny one more time before shaking and running into an opposite direction from the men. She didn't know who might have done that deed, it wasn't Carol though, and whoever it was, they were still in the prison and her son was a sitting duck.


End file.
